Something about those blue eyes
by twain04
Summary: SasuNaru High School fic. Rated M for Violence and Language. Some SasuxNaru in later chapters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hello out there. My first story. It's yaoi, which means boyxboy, sooooo… don't like don't read. Oh, and I apologize for the probability of poor literary quality but English is not my mother language. If you must know, it's German.

**Shikamaru:** What a drag. You are too loud.

**Me:** Lazy bum. So it's just another SasuNaru High School story told in Sasukes POV except where otherwise stated. The story is finished already and will be uploaded chapterwise on a daily basis (or so I planned). If you think that I might have stolen your ideas or your chapters please say so. I will then change my story accordingly. Oh, and Itachi is not an evil pedophile in here but a straight nice big brother. With a girlfriend. Who won't have an appearance in this story. Nuff said. Down to business.

**Shikamaru:** Man, you've forgotten something. How troublesome.

**Me:** That is?

**Shikamaru:** The disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I would then the first episode of Naruto Shippuuden would've been 18 with Sasuke fucking the brains out of his little blond friend in every position possible, Sakura would've fainted with a heavy nosebleed, Yamato would've looked the other way with a heavy nosebleed and Sai would've died of a heavy nosebleed with a happy "dicks…" escaping his lips.

But since I don't own them…, well you get the clue.

* * *

Something about those blue eyes

Chapter 1

Man, I really don't know why this sight isn't amusing me in the least. Must have had something to do with the talk I had with big brother this morning, him explaining that he can't go to the basketball game with me because some frigging business partners wanted him to meet them. I understand it but I'm still slightly bitter about this because I really was looking forward to watching the game together with him. Not that I would've showed it, not with the Uchiha-pride at stake and such.

Anyway, I only wanted to eat my lunch in peace but that was just not possible, not with my usual company of fangirls around me, cheering Kiba on to beat the shit out of that blond looser. Again. Like every day. I sigh but nonetheless decide to swirl around in my seat to take a closer look. Which brought me to my musing why I didn't find this sight amusing in the least. I mean, look, this little loud obnoxious hyperactive looser was annoying me since elementary school, always being in the same classes as me, being loud, disrupting my daydreaming and being exceptionally stupid. I hate him. Everybody hates him. Ah well, almost everybody. Shikamaru, my best friend, doesn't. I once asked him why and he said something about finding him a bit amusing and that that shrilly voice was keeping him from sleeping too much in class. Oh, and that redhaired psycho doesn't hate him but since he spends more time in the loony bin than in school that doesn't count for much.

Anyway, back to the scene that unfolds right before my very eyes. There is Kiba, star quarterback of the schools football team and one big bad evil git. I like him. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is decent to his friends but to everyone else he is just plain mean. And one could think it is his duty of honour to make the loosers life as miserable as possible. Right now Kiba is smirking at said looser who stands there, trying desperately to hold back his tears, his lunch – ramen of course – in a puddle at his feet and dripping off his face. His blond hair is plastered to his head right now because Kiba has poured the soup over the loosers head. Yep, there are still some noodles dangling in his hair. God, he looks so pathetic. The loosers left arm is held by Shino, his right arm by Sai. Both of them are teammates of Kiba. I look from the loosers head to his cheeks where those whiskerlike scars stand white against his usually tanned but now very red skin. Red from humiliation and embarrassment.

Ah yes, these scars. They were a prank horribly gone wrong. They are also the cause why I know the psycho doesn't hate the looser. About a year ago two idiots from this school decided to teach the looser a permanent lesson. After school they dragged him somewhere off the grounds and thought it funny to cut his face. Then the psycho came by. And _he_ thought it funny to let out his homicidal urges on the two idiots. With the same knife they used. The last I heard of them was that after they were released from hospital they were sent to a boarding school in Oklahoma. Or Idaho. And Gaara's still in the loony bin.

My gaze wanders from those cheeks up to the loosers eyes, wondering when the first tears will appear. That's when I feel a slight shock. Mind, only a slight shock but a shock nonetheless. Damn, Uchihas _don't _get shocks. The loosers eyes seem dead. Usually there is always a sparkle in those annoyingly blue eyes, whatever hardships he has to endure. But that sparkle is gone. Completely.

Then Kiba moves and punches with full force into the loosers gut. There is a shrill outcry of pain, then the looser falls to his knees coughing and clutching his belly.

"Man, I wish they would stop for once." I hear Shika mumble into his arm while sitting beside me, resting his head on the table. "They are disturbing my sleep something fierce. What a drag." I smile at this.

"Come on now, Uzumaki.", Kiba growls. "Lick my shoes. I want them all nice and clean." More laughter from my fangirls and from half of the cafeteria. They are all getting their thrills out of this. A fierce kick from Sai sends the looser flying onto his side, right in front of Kiba. Finally the tears start falling. The looser starts crawling towards Kibas left shoe. I don't know why, I really don't, but that was when I decided to step in.

"Oi, Kiba" I shout. "Come over!"

"What's it, Sasuke." He looks at me, smiling. Now, the looser may be dense but even he isn't _that_ dense. He realises that his three tormentors are momentarily distracted and scrambles up making a dash towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"What the fuck…!" Kiba curses and wants to run after him but I shout again. "Oi, Kiba! Let him go. I've got something for you." Kiba stands there for a few seconds deciding what to do, then shrugs and comes towards me. "It's better worth it, Uchiha, you spoiled my fun." He said, trying to sound upset but failing miserably.

"I've got two tickets for the game tonight. Why don't you and your girlfriend go and watch it together. I don't have time. My treat."

Kiba grabbs them. "Hey Sasuke, thanks." With a grin and a pat on my shoulder he goes to his girlfriend Ino, telling her the good news.

"Smooth move, Sasuke. Smooth move." I hear Shika mumble. I chuckle. I am finally able to eat my lunch in peace. I smile, open my lunchbag and…Oh geez.

I groan inwardly. Not again. Itachi, you airhead. You swapped our lunches. Again. God, I hate tuna salad sandwiches. So nope, no eating lunch in peace for poor Sasuke today. Boo hoo. I sigh, shove my lunchbag over to Chouji who gives me a silent nod of thanks and with Shika sniggering I go over to the snack machine. Looking at the sad remnants of the loosers lunch which were still lying in a puddle on the floor I buy myself some peanut butter chocolate bars. And, on impulse, a pack of instant ramen. No, I will not give it to the looser. I will not! I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas don't show weaknesses to the enemy. I hate him. Yep, I'm gonna eat it right in front of him.

God, I hate ramen. I sigh. Who am I kidding anyway. Hoping that noone has seen me buying this vile stuff I go out of the cafeteria. Straight towards the art room. Iruka-sensei has a soft spot for the looser so he lets him stay there whenever he needs a hiding place. Why I know that? Because I saw him hiding in there two years ago when he was chased by two seniors. Usually I would have told them where he was but I once had a run-in with these two buttheads myself so I just shrugged my shoulders and left the scene.

I don't know why I am doing this. I really don't. And I don't want to think about why I am doing this either. So I focus my mind on eating my pitiful excuse for a lunch while walking towards the art room. Hn, the door is open. Am I wrong? At the door I come to a halt and contemplate whether I should go away and throw the ramen into a dustbin on my way back to class or if I should look inside. Then I decide on eavesdropping.

_Sniffing?_ Check

_Faint Sobs? _Check

_Sniveling? _Check

I allow myself a smirk. Come on, how pathetic can this looser be? He should be used to it by now. Shaking my head, still smirking, I walk inside. He automatically tenses up. Hn, he really is a pitiful sight at the moment. Wait, did I really just thought this? Oh god, I must be getting soft these days. I cringe inwardly.

He sits on the floor, in the far corner of the room, back against the wall, arms around his legs with his face on his knees. Or at least until a second ago. Right know he still sits there, in the same position but he is looking at me, a very fearful expression on his face, wide eyed and mouth partially open, tears still running down his smooth cheeks. Come on now, how old is he? 16 and still no need for a decent shaving? Huh? Where did this random thought come from? His shaky voice brings me back from my musing.

"P-please, I haven't d-done anything to y-you. Please, l-leave me a-alone. Don't hit me."

I make one step towards him when he snaps his eyes shut and puts his arms protectively in front of his face. He's shivering like mad. "Please, please, whatever it was, I didn't mean it. Please, don't hurt me. Please." He's wailing like a little kid by now. It's disturbing. I open my mouth, don't know what to say, close it again. Look at him. Don't know what to do. I usually don't see him like this. I just beat him up or I watch him being bet up then I watch him run away. End of story. To be honest, I'm feeling swamped seeing him like this. No, more like hit by a truck. I take a few steps backwards, place the cup of instant ramen on one of the tables and walk slowly towards the door. There I hesitate and look back. He's still in this position, curled up like a ball, trembling like an aspen leaf and crying his cute blue eyes out. I hem and say in a soft voice: "I'm telling Kakashi-sensei you're not feeling well. Just take your time, l- Naruto." Then I step out and close the door with a soft click. As an afterthought I flip over Iruka-senseis _'Artist is kissed by the muse. Do not enter or you will fail my class!!!'_-sign and walk slowly towards my next class, feeling like the biggest arsehole in the whole world, no, feeling like even someone like Saddam Hussein would rather be caught red handed dancing to YMCA in a pink tutu than being in the same room as me. My innards feel like ice, I'm so ashamed of myself.

* * *

(Narutos POV)

"Please, don't hurt me. Please." I curl up like a ball, putting my arms in front of my face to guard it from incoming punches and kicks. What have I done to Uchiha? Why is he coming after me? What have I done? I'm waiting for the inevitable kicks and punches to come, his mocking voice, calling me a looser and a baby. I'm crying, begging him to stop, shivering. God, please. I'm so afraid. Far, far away I here a soft and gentle voice and a door being closed but still no pain. What is he waiting for? Why is he torturing me like this? Minutes pass like hours before me. Still no pain, no kicks, no punches. My crying is slowly ebbing away. God, one should have thought I should've been out of tears a long time ago. Oh how I hate them! How I hate them for doing this to me! How I hate myself for letting them do this to me! Why? What have I ever done to them? What did I do to make them hate me so much? All I ever did was being friendly, being funny, trying to be friends with somebody, anybody. But all they ever did was beating me up. I can't stand this any longer. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to live like this anymore.

Slowly I open my eyes, afraid that he is waiting for me to let my guard down. Huh? Where'd he go? Slowly I stand up, wiping the remaining tears off my ugly scarface with the sleeve of my shirt. I wince. My side where Sais foot hit me still hurts like hell. He is gone. Uchiha is gone. And he didn't even hit me once. Why? He's never been one to pass up such an opportunity. Perfect Sasuke. How I hate him. Class president my ass. I didn't vote him. Never did anything for me except making my life miserable. But they all do. I hate them all. They can all go rot in hell for all I care. Even Sakura. In Middle School I once asked her out for a date. I had a crush on her. Big mistake. She told her then-boyfriend about it. He beat the shit out of me. Arsehole.

I'm still shaking. I want to go to the sink to wash my mincemeat face when I spot it. Huh? A cup of instant ramen? Uchiha must've left it. But why? He _hates_ ramen. Everybody knows that. Wait, that can't be. For me? No, that has to be a trap. I won't fall for that one. He wants me to eat it so he can accuse me of being a thief so he can beat the living daylights out of me. And everybody will laugh again. Or even worse, cheer him on. No, I won't fall for that one. I'm gonna throw it in the dustbin. But just as I grab it my stomach growls. Ouch. Maaaaan, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I look at the ramen. Shit, it's BBQ pork flavoured. My absolutely favourite dish. I'm torn between throwing it away and eating it. My stomach growls again. Shit, I'm so gonna regret this later. I search for Iruka-senseis electric kettle and pour water in it. I take another look at the cup. It doesn't seem to have been gerrymandered with. I hold it upside down and shake it. No, nothing's coming out. Still original. But why? Oh, the water's ready. As I pour it into the cup I think about why the hell he didn't hit me. If he hasn't done it now I doubt or more or less hope he won't beat me up because I ate the ramen. Hm, perhaps he has joined the Boy Scouts. Giggling because of the image of perfect Uchiha in a ridiculous looking uniform popping up in my head I devour the ramen.

Then it hits me like a brick. Spoon held in midair my eyes pop wide open. That soft and gentle voice. That was Uchihas!

* * *

With my thoughts in turmoil and the perfect picture I had of myself utterly destroyed I scuff towards my English classroom. Walking through the doorway I let my eyes pass over the teachers table and stand rooted to the spot.

WHAT THE FUCK? HELL MUST BE FREEZING OVER!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS PUNCTUAL!!!

I blink, rub my eyes in shock, blink again. He's still there. So no Fata Morgana. I walk towards his desk.

"No Mr. Uchiha, there is no specific reason to why I am on time today.", he says before I can even open my mouth, not once looking up from his kinky porn book. I blink once, massage my temples, blink once again. My right eyebrow twitches.

"Hn." Okay, so not one of my best comebacks. I wait until all of the students are in the class at their places and chatting away to bend down to Kakashi-sensei and whisper to him. "Uzumaki isn't feeling very well. He has a headache and is right now getting some fresh air." He casually raises his one visible eyebrow at me, sees the somewhat urgent and pleading look in my eyes, then shakes his head an affirmative.

I go to my place right beside my brainiac friend and sit down with a 'ploff'. He raises his head, looks at me, raises an eyebrow, gives a sigh and lets his head fall back down on his outstretched arm. Here it comes.

"You look like shit, you know?" Shika has made mumbling into his arm so that only I can understand him into an art form.

"Whatever."

"By the way, where's that ramen cup of yours?" He snickers. If looks could kill, I swear, right at this moment Shikamaru would have died a very very painful death.

_45 minutes later_

Oh my god. Today Kakashi-sensei is doing the best he can to bore us into a coma. I mean, come on, grammar yaba yaba, present perfect blalbla groan yawn die from boredom. Where's the class clown with his jo- oh, right, that's the lo- erm, Uzumakis job. But he isn't here. Must still be hiding in the art room, recovering from his nervous breakdown. God, why am I even trying to learn to call him by his name? I hate him! I do! I do! I do! God no, now I'm having a tantrum in my mind. Should get myself a nice soft little room next to Gaara. Where are we? Ah, past perfect yaba bla.

Hmph, Shika's eying me from the side. For now I decide to ignore him to get my rather discombobulated thoughts together again. Okay…, I saved him from complete humiliation which cost me two basketball tickets, I bought him lunch, I brought him said lunch, I saved his sorry ass from further humiliation by closing that damn door and flipping over that damn sign and I even excused his absence from class. WHAT AM I DOING? I slammed my head on my desk and groaned.

"Mr. Uchiha, if you are planning on killing yourself by bashing your head in I'd rather prefer you do it in someone elses class or, better yet, at home."

I never really liked Kakashi-sensei and now I am reminded of the reason why. He just has my sense of humour… not!

I know somewhere deep inside of me is a little creepy thing called my conscience trying to claw its way out of the imprisonment I threw it in a long time ago. Shit, it didn't seem to have died from starvation yet. I can feel it scratching at the cell door with its little paw. Literally!

DING DONG DING DONG

Hooray, the school bell is saving me from further thoughts about my strange behaviour from today. Now I can go home and drown my brain in homework, computer games and splatter movies. Hopefully my conscience will be dead from neglect till tomorrow.

TBC

* * *

**Me:** So, I hope you liked it so far. Now Shikamaru has something to say to you.

**Shikamaru:** …

**Me: **(taps his foot)

**Shikamaru: **…

**Me:** I'm going to pair you up with Gaara if you keep on like this.

**Shikamaru: **(mumbles)I wouldn't mind that.

**Me: **Okay, THEN I'M GOING TO PAIR YOU UP WITH OROCHIMARU YOU LAZY LITTLE PUNK AND I'M MAKING YOU LOVE IT!!!!

**Shikamaru:** (gets on his knees with supersonic speed and looks at you with huuuuuge puppy eyes) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! OH GOD PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikamaru:** You let something slip last chapter.

**Me: **Intentionally. Besides, it wasn't me, it was Sasuke. He didn't mean to though, his thoughts were in turmoil.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, I knew you'd say that.

**Me:** Hrmph. Brainiac.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tuesdays. I hate them. One should think Mondays are the worst days of the week. But no, not with a goddamned caring mother hen of a brother such as mine. Tuesday is our vegetarian day. So it's no animal products whatsoever. Which means muesli with soy milk for breakfast. And I hate that stuff. And he knows that I hate it. But he still insists. _It's only for your best, Sasuke._ I can still hear his kindhearted words ringing in my ears. Same business as every Tuesday, so what. It can't be helped. I'm stuck with a kindhearted natureloving corporationleading mambojambo of a brother. With a new age hippie as a girlfriend. I still love him though. Maybe he can get the nice soft little white room on the other side of Gaara's. Would deserve him right, for getting me a hybrid car on my birthday. Pah!

But I still have the issue with the awful taste in my mouth at hand. Really, can it get any worse? Tofu in a muesli? So sloshing water in my mouth in the boys bathroom sounds like an awfully good plan to me. Whoa, what was this little blond fluffball that ran past me? Right into the boys bathroom. Oh great, the looser. Hooray, and here I was, thinking that I don't have to think about him anymore. No such luck for poor Sasuke. Boo hoo. I'm pondering shortly if I should let it be but the taste in my mouth is really awful so against better judgement I go into the bathroom shortly after him.

He stands at the sink, scrubbing furiously at a rather large pink splash on his shirt, muttering under his breath. Must've been a water bomb filled with paint. A rather low prank in my opinion. At the sound of the door closing he looks up. As his little brain registers who is standing in front of him, his eyes get large and he freezes on the spot. Great, just yesterday, after dinner, I decided to ignore him for the rest of my time in school – or better yet, for the rest of my entire life – and now he is standing here, looking at me like a lamb that has just gotten its death sentence and is blocking the only fucking functioning sink.

"You're in my way." I growl. Immediately he jumps back, mumbling a soft "Sorry." I take my time washing the taste out of my mouth. Better, much better. But still, I can feel him staring at my back. I look at him through the mirror, not even bothering to turn over. "What." He flinches at the sound of my voice. His voice is very soft as he answers, almost a whisper. "Thank you for yesterday. Yo-you know, in the cafeteria a-and in the art room."

God, this gets worse by the minute. What does he want? I glare very hard at him. "That was no proposal for friendship,… looser. I just wanted to eat my lunch in peace without a fucking circus going on. So stop wasting my time with this. And don't talk to me again!" He lowers his head, letting wisps of his blond hair fall in front of his face. "I-I supposed that much. A-anyway, thanks." God, how much I want to pummel him right at this moment. With a growl that almost turns into a yell I leave the bathroom before something really bad happens.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Oh great, Kiba. I look at him, a mask of indifference perfectly in place on my face. "You seen that little piece of shit?"

"Hn. No." What the fuck? Again? Why? Arrgh, am I becoming a saint?

"Fuck, I can't find him. Well, class starts soon. Think I have to wait for him at lunch again. See ya."

"Whatever." I take a look at the disappearing Kiba, than at the bathroom door, at Kiba again, shrug and walk off to my first class.

* * *

(Narutos POV)

Perfect Uchiha bastard! Friendship proposal my ass! I hate you. I just wanted to thank you. Why the fuck am I crying again? What the hell is wrong with this bloody paint! GEROFF DAMMIT!!

"Oi, Sasuke!" I freeze. Oh no, Inuzuka. Please no. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. I start to shiver, cold sweat running down my back.

"You seen that little piece of shit?" God, please no. He's so pissed he will tell him. I can feel my tears flowing freely over my ruined face.

"Hn. No." I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the bathroom door to open…WHAT? My eyes almost fall out of my head. HE SAID WHAT?

"Fuck, I can't find him. Well, class starts soon. Think I have to wait for him at lunch again. See ya." I can't believe it. I fucking can't believe it. He saved me. He lied to his friend. Uchi-Sasuke SAVED me.

"Whatever." THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I sit down gracefully next to my dozing best friend. "What, no 'ploff' today?" Okay, scratch the best friend.

"And why do you insist I should fall on my seat with a 'ploff' this morning?" I try to ask with as much sugar in my voice as I can. He snickers again, than continues his trademark arm mumbling. "Because you lied to Kiba about the whereabouts of his little blond punching ball?"

"How come you know this shit almost sooner than me?"

"Dunno. Must have something to do with me being a genius."

"Brainiac."

"Mannequin." Ouch, that hurt. Okay, I may not have his IQ but I definitely have the better grades. I playfully swat the back of his head. He only grunts.

"Mr. Uchiha, no manhandling in my class." Oh great, Asuma-sensei with as perfect a timing as ever. My so-called best friend snickers again.

"And no sleeping either, Mr. Nara." Now it's my time to snicker.

"Oh, what a drag."

It's almost twenty minutes later that the looser makes his entrance. I swear, he's always dead last. Always. Now it comes. The class is already laughing because of his wet shirt that still has some pink stains on it. Between the laughter words like 'Gay boy' and 'Fag' can be heard. Asuma-sensei looks at him sternly, shakes his head and motions for the looser to take his seat. He carefully avoids Kiba or any of his goons. That means he has to pass me to get there. Shika only looks at him, raising an eyebrow. Just as the looser is about to slip past me, I start to whisper. "You know, you really are a dobe." He stops, looks at me, his head a bit tilted to the side with a puzzled look on his face, gives me a shy smile and rushes to his place. Last row, at the window. Every classroom, every year. From the corner of my eye I could see Shika eying me from the corner of his eyes. "Am I right or am I right. You just gave Uzumaki a new nickname." It was more a statement than an question, the conversation tone a low whisper since Asuma-sensei hates talking in his class.

"Well, looser tends to get a bit old." And a bit too harsh. But I'd rather disembowel myself with a fruit knife than to admit _that_ to anyone, thank you very much. Shika smirks. Oh well, scratch the knife, he really is a genius after all.

* * *

Lunch Break 

I hate Tuesdays. I really do. I know I sound like a scratched record but, please, give me a break. Celery and carrots? And what is this? A TOFU BURGER? WITH MATZO? (Authors notice: Don't get me wrong. Personally I like Matzo. Really, I do) Shit, I'm fucked. Not even Chouji's gonna eat this! And no snack machine either today because somehow Itachi will know. I don't know how he pulls this stunt off but he will know. Sighing in defeat I grab a carrot and start to nibble on it. "Oh Sasuke-kuuun, so cute. You so look like a pouting little fluffy-bunny with this." Yeah right, I just needed _that_. On my left Shika's trying very hard to suppress a laughter. Across from me sits Chouji, his hand frozen in midair, not even chewing anymore. Slowly I turn to my right. I knew it. Here comes Miss Forehead, with her pink hair and her oh-look-I-am-just-soooooooo-cute-and-adorable fake smile. I suppress the sudden urge to throw up all over her and decide to ignore her. Great, really great. All I need now is…

CLANG PONG

"Hey looser! Lost your lunch!?"

I close my eyes in frustration. The dobe really _is _that dense. Shika isn't laughing anymore. To my surprise, neither is Sakura. In her eyes I see something akin to…_sympathy_? Wow, that's rare. And I thought she hated his guts. I refuse to turn around. Instead I focus on my carrot. It's orange. Like the dobes T-Shirt. Ugh! No, bad thoughts! The whole of the cafeteria is cheering Kiba on again. There comes the impact. SMACK! There comes the outcry. AOUUHAAAH! I can't stand this any longer. This voice crying out in pain. I stand up and turn around. I'm in shock.

"Kiba, did you really just hit him with a telescope baton?"

The dobe just lies there, whimpering, holding his left arm. Kiba towers over him. He doesn't even turn around.

"Yeah, Sasuke. It's a new toy. I have to try it, ne?" He raises his arm for another strike, aiming at the head this time. Before I even think about it I rush towards my friend and grab his arm.

"Kiba, don't! You're gonna be expelled!"

Kiba laughs. "You think the principal's gonna throw me out because of this looser? This piece of shit? Me? The star quarterback?" Shit, he's right. Think Sasuke, think fast. I can see the dobe lying there, looking at me with those god damn big blue eyes, with tears in it and… hope?

Before I even realise it, I open my mouth, tongue faster than my brain. "Stop it Kiba. The piece of trash's not worth it." I snap my mouth shut. Shit! What have I said? I turn my head to Naruto and the reality of what I've said and done comes crashing down on me with full force as I see him. His eyes are dead, totally and absolutely devoid of life. On his face I can clearly see hurt… and hopelessness. Before I can say anything to him he scrambles to his feet and runs out of his hellhole, the cafeteria. Kiba laughs heartily and slaps me on the shoulder. "HAHAHAHAHA! You're right, Sasuke. Could've broken it on that thick skull of his!" From my table I can hear Shika groan and I can see Chouji slowly shaking his head, averting my eyes.

That's when I snapped. I take a step back and yell at Kiba. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed him! I just wish you could give him a break for once!" I turn around and run after the dobe. I don't even listen to what Kiba yells back at me.

FUCK!! Where is he? He wasn't in the art room. He wasn't in the bathrooms. Wait a minute. Bathroom! Gaara used to have a hideout in the defunct teachers bathroom on the third floor, smoking and doing whatever else little reheaded psychos are doing in their hideouts. I run upstairs, taking two or three steps at once until I reach my destination. There I stop to catch my breath. I can hear sobs from the inside and water splashing. Slowly, as not to frighten him, I open the door. There he stands, tears flowing down his still rather boyish face, dripping down his chin to mix with the cold water he uses to cool his left arm. He tenses a bit as he sees me but other than that he chooses to ignore me. At this point I will my rather stubborn Uchiha pride to go away and stick its head up somewhere unpleasant and approach him slowly. Hn, is he really about two inches smaller than me?

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there…" At that he jerks around and screams at me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I know you meant it! Every single word! You're the same as them! NO! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE! One day you act decent, even nice, this morning you save me! But it was all JUST SOME CRUEL JOKE! Give the looser some hope, then take it away AND BREAK HIM COMPLETELY!!" He takes a step back to the wall and slides down, a miserable little heap on the floor. His eyes are closed but the tears still run down. "God, I hate you. I hate you all. What have I ever done to you? What did I do to deserve this?"

Shit, what do I do? I'm no good at this. I can't comfort people. My brother's the expert in this.

So I open my mouth. Bad choice. Again. "Look, if I haven't stepped in, he could have killed you."

"So what? You should've let him. At least then it would've been over. Everything's better than this life."

You know what? I opened my mouth again. Obviously a bad choice. Again. But I didn't care at this moment because I was furious. I turn to the side and punch the wall with all my strength. The pain is rippling through my hand but it is welcome. I turn back around and scream at him. "Don't give me this bull! Every life's worth living! Every single one! And it's definitely NOT YOUR CHOICE WHEN TO END IT!!! God damn, think about your parents before you say crap like this!" At my words Naruto jumps up again.

"You know nothing about me!!! My mother died giving birth to me and my father couldn't stand the thought of being one day without her and shot himself. I'LL BE GLAD TO DIE SO I COULD SEE THEM AGAIN!! The only reason why I'm still here is my one and only friend who is in the mental ward for SAVING ME from having my face completely cut into stripes! You have your perfect life with your perfect brother in your perfect house! I HAVE NOT! I'm having one meal a day to save money to pay the train ride to visit my friend ONCE A WEEK! Now go away! Go back into your perfect world Uchiha because I don't need you in my hellhole of a life! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I'm in a loss of words. Without saying anything more I stumble out of the bathroom. Fuck. I didn't know any of this. Compared with this me losing my parents at the tender age of 13 was like a piece of cake. And I still have my brother, a lot of friends and a lot of money. Shit. My whole little Sasuke-world was just flushed down the toilet. Ugh, I think my conscience just broke free.

I definitely don't know how but I managed to get to my English classroom. When I look like just how I feel at this moment than I am positive that I look like hell. I'm glad that I'm one of the first today. Well, at least Shika's here. He actually looks concerned. Not his hell-I-am-bored-out-of-my-mind-but-I-still-try-to-look-concerned-look but really concerned. Now I'm absolutely positive that I look like hell.

"What happened?"

Hmm, how do I say this? "We… talked."

"Yeah, right."

"Look, I just got a lot of information. Very heavy information. I need to process this input, okay? Oh, by the way, what did Kiba say after I left?"

Shika grins. "He said quote Hey Sasuke, take your holier-than-thou-attitude and stuff it in your bratty little rich-boy arse end quote."

"So he's mad."

"One could guess."

"Oh well, bad luck for him." Have I mentioned yet that I'm a natural born actor? This little chit-chat was only for changing the subject. Inside I'm really worried about the little dobe. And deep down I know it's all my fault.

One by one the other students are filing into class. Then Kiba comes in. I sigh. With his usual cocky grin he strides directly towards me.

"Oi Sasuke. I thought about what you said earlier. I'm going to let the looser get a bit of a rest."

"Really? Great."

"Hell No!" He laughs. "Just going back to fists and boots again so that little sissy won't get his scrawny little neck broken."

"Please Kiba, just let him alone."

"Fuck you, Uchiha. You his mother now or what?" With that he waltzes back to his place, nodding towards his girl, Ino. The rest of the class just watched our little argument, silently, most of them slightly amused about my sudden change of hearts. Or speculating about some elaborate and devious ploy of mine. Fuck them all. Still no sign of the dobe. Huh, oh great, here comes Sakura, my number one fangirl. I frown at her. As always she chooses to ignore it.

"Sasuke, have you found Naruto?" She really sounds worried. So once and this once only I choose to answer her. "Yes. And I talked to him. I think he will be back soon." I manage a reassuring smile. She nods, smiles back at me and walks back to her place.

Damn, 15 minutes and still no sign of the dobe. I hope he hasn't done something stupid. Mind, I don't break a sweat for Kakashi being late but I'm growing a bit restless. Shika grabs my arm and nods towards the door. I'm letting out a little sigh of relief. He hasn't done something stupid. He was waiting for Kakashi-sensei before walking into class. Said teacher ushered him in with some ridiculous shooing motions. I know why. To keep the class from making fun of the blond boy he instead makes them laugh at him. Hmm, he's wittier than I thought. I watch the dobe. He is still holding his left arm. That doesn't look good.

"Hey Uzumaki!" That was Ino. I look up surprised at her use of his given name. The dobe looks up too, even more surprised. And he keeps on walking. I see Kiba leisurely stretching his left leg out. Before I or anyone else can shout a warning the blonde tumbles over Kibas leg and falls down. Hard. Because he was holding his left arm with his right he wasn't able to catch his fall. Most of his bodyweight lands on his left arm and even worse his head connects with a hideous sound with the edge of the stairs. Immediately the whole class starts laughing again. But before I can even stand up to help him he rises again and hurries, albeit limping slightly, to his place, head low and wincing.

"Funny, Mr. Inuzuka, Miss Yamanaka. Very funny. Now that you have enjoyed your little prank and your laugh I'm sure you will enjoy your two weeks of detention just as much." Man, I've never seen Kakashi-sensei that pissed in my entire life.

"But Kakashi-sensei, it's not my fault that the looser's too dumb to look where he's walking."

"Enough!" Shit, the ice in this voice would make a fully grown grizzly turn tail and run whining to its mother. "Now it's three weeks. And one more word from any of you and you will face more dire consequences. I will not allow any attacks on another student in my classroom or in my vicinity. Is this understood." All and everyone of the students are nodding their affirmative. Except two. The dobe is too busy clutching his left arm. I'm too busy staring at the dobe. He starts shivering. Shit, the pain must be getting worse. He just sits there, clutching his arm, staring at it, watching it swell. And is shivering. I can only watch. Then I see it. A small red drop disconnecting from his chin and falling towards the floor. I watch its descending and its landing. It lands in a… "SHIT! He's bleeding!" I rush towards him and manage to catch him just as he starts to fall from his chair.

TBC

**

* * *

**

**ME:** I know. I'm very mean at the moment. Don't panic. It will get better. Eventually.

…

**ME: **Shikamaru is still sulking somewhere. Well, I have to go find him and apologize for earlier. So, Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notice: **I want to say Thank You to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it. I'm not that big a fan of reading authors answers to reviews in the midst of stories myself so I figured I wouldn't do it. I hope you don't mind. If you do mind please say so and I will try to answer them all.

The rest of the story is dedicated to you, my dear reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. I leased them…(just a joke, so please don't sue me)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sasuke, take Naruto to the infirmary, now." Kakashi-senseis voice was trembling with barely suppressed anger. "Take a good look, Mr. Inuzuka, take a very good look at what you have done. I hope…." I don't listen to what Kakashi-sensei is talking about at the moment, I don't _care _what he's saying at the moment because the only thing that keeps me from jumping at Inuzuka and killing him is the fact that I have a halfconscious blond boy in my arms who needs to be taken care of NOW. I rush out of the classroom as fast as I possibly can while half carrying half dragging my dobe towards the infirmary, all the while blabbering nonsense, incoherent words falling out of my mouth to keep my little blond dobe from loosing consciousness completely. We are halfway there when my foggy mind registers him speaking, his voice so faint I can barely make out the words.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why give me hope and then take it away again? Why?" I swallow. Hard. The lump in my throat is almost choking me.

"Don't worry, dobe. I won't take it away this time. I'll never take it away again. I promise." I smile at him, hoping it looks reassuring but his blue eyes are glazed, he doesn't register it. He's almost passed out. I don't even know if he had understood what I have said but then he talks again, voice faint and shaky.

"I wish I could believe you…" Then his head rolls to the side. But we're there. We reached the infirmary. I knock at the door. Feverishly, like a maniac. Shizune, the school nurse, opens. "What's this ruck- Oh my god, Naruto, what have they done to you? Bring him in. Quick."

She ushers me in and tells me to lay him on the couch. Then she swishes through the room, fetching what she needs. I watch her. Shizune, the school nurse. She's a pro. And she likes the dobe. Probably because he's a regular visitor. The first thing she does is disinfecting the laceration on my dobes forehead, then stapling it and putting a band-aid on it. Next thing is his left arm. Thank god it's not broken. It's only sprained and has a contusion to beat. She smears a huge amount of healing ointment on it and wraps bandages around the arm. Now she looks at his pupils, using her small fancy flashlight, murmuring something about a light brain concussion.

My dobe's still out cold. But he was lucky. Very lucky. It could've been much worse. I startle out of my thoughts. Shizune is looking at me. No, she's glaring at me. Not that I blame her. The blond was here often enough due to my ministrations. And she knows that. I can read it in her glare. She opens her mouth, clearly to give me a piece of her mind when her phone rings. Phew, good god, I was just saved by the phone. The nurse mumbles some very rude words under her breath and goes to answer whomever is calling. When she's done she comes back to me, still glaring.

"I have to go to the soccer field. One of the girls got injured. You stay here and watch him. When he wakes up, give him one of those painkillers over there. He will need one for his head. And don't you dare hurting him or I swear, when I'm through with you, you will wish you would've never been born!" I stare at her wide eyed, very surprised by the fact that I'm getting death threats from our kind and polite school nurse. I only shake my head an affirmative. She nods and swishes out of the infirmary, leaving me alone with my dobe. Right now I don't take the time to ponder about why I'm starting to refer to him as _my_ dobe now because the medicinal couch he is currently lying on looks awfully uncomfortable. So I search around for pillows or blankets. A few minutes later I still haven't found a pillow but at least now I have a warm blanket. I lay it very carefully over my sleeping dobe – Hn, again? – then sit at his side with my back leaning against the wall and let his head rest in my lap. At least it's more comfortable than the blank couch. He shifts a bit and mumbles. Good, he isn't unconscious anymore, he's sleeping now. I close my eyes and let one of my hands rest on his head, toying idly with a few strands of his hair, finally able to think about nothing for a few minutes.

* * *

(Narutos POV)

Ouch, my head hurts like hell. Huh, where am I? I must've fallen asleep. Should get up. But it's just so comfortable lying here under this blanket and on this soft pillow. Anyway, if I decide to get up now I'm afraid my head's gonna explode. Mhh, I recognize the smell. I'm in the infirmary. Yeah, I remember. Uchiha brought me here after that asshole Inuzuka tried to kill me. I hate him.

What's this feeling on my head? Someone's caressing my hair. It feels kinda neat. Soothing. No, no, I get nervous. This can't be. It's not soothing. It… it… I know what's coming next. The hand will just start pulling my hair, I know, any second now it's forming a fist to strike me on the head, no, no, no…

"AAAAH!" I raise up jerkily, heart raising, eyes wide open and my head throbbing awfully. Panting heavily, I'm staring into the eyes of a very bewildered looking Sasuke Uchiha. Oh no, it's him, what shall I do, I pissed him off, he's -

"Hey, you okay?" - asking me if I'm okay???? I must be hallucinaiwhatever, seeing things. He looks concerned now??? Just as I open my mouth to answer him another painful throb that threatens to split my brain blasts through my head. I let out a groan, squeazing my eyes shut, clutching my head with my right hand since my left arm feels just as bad as my skull.

"Oh shit, right." I can feel his weight shifting on the couch. I'm too afraid of what he might be doing or planning to open my eyes so I just stay in my position on my knees and wait for the inevitable to happen. His weight shifts again. I tense up.

"Dobe. Open your eyes, will you?" The gentleness in his voice is surprising me so, slowly, I force my right eye to open. All I can see is a blue pill in front of my nose, sitting between his thumb and index finger. My left eye opens all by itself and I stare at the pill, dumbfounded.

"Take it. It's for the headache." What, he's smiling now? Have I fallen into an alternative universe where Uchihas are kind? Still dumbfounded I lean forward and take the pill between my teeth, my lips brushing lightly against his fingertips. OH SHIT!!! What have I done now? Stupid! Stupid! Now he will think I'm gay and I hit on him and he will beat me up and tell the whole school and –

"Drink this. It will make the swallowing easier." - give me a frigging cup of water to drink???? His index finger that was firmly placed around the cup suddenly points at my face and before I can react it pokes at the pill, forcing it into my mouth. I'm way to baffled now by his strange actions so when he puts the cup on my lips to actually give me to drink himself I let him. And he is _careful _about it. He doesn't drown me. Not even my chin is getting wet. While he places the now empty cup back on the table all I am capable of at this moment is to stare at him in disbelief.

"You should sleep some more." He pats on his left thigh so as to invite me. I look from his face to his thigh. Oh. There _are_ some of my hairs on it, clearly visible on his black jeans. So that was the soft pillow? Well, I'm much to afraid of him to disobey him anyway plus he is acting strangely all of a sudden so I scuffle over to him on my knees and lay down. Very slowly and carefully. Never trust a smiling Uchiha! When my head is on his lap again I shuffle a bit to make myself more comfortable, then let out a small sigh. But when I feel his hand reaching for my head, I tense up. He feels it, too and withdraws his hand, mumbling something like sorry in the process. Suddenly I have the urge to tell him why.

"You know," I whisper softly, "when my parents died, I was put into an orphanage. I can't remember my time there and it was only for a few weeks until they found my uncle. My last living relative. He was-is an alcoholic and he didn't want me. They forced me on him anyway. He didn't love me and he showed it. He didn't hit me or anything, even when he was drunk, no, it was worse. He didn't talk to me, he never hugged me, he never comforted me. He ignored me. Sure, he gave me shelter, he fed me and gave me clothes but other than that, he acted like I wasn't there.

When I came to the kindergarden I didn't know how to interact with people, so I watched. I thought when I watched what other people where doing and saying and then try it for myself that I could get a friend. That's what I thought. I guess I overacted. I was too loud, too happy and I was annoying everybody. At least that was what they always told me. So they ignored me, too.

Then, in Elementary school, I wasn't ignored anymore. That's when you entered my life. You and Inuzuka. You were one of the first people ever to touch me. And when you did, it hurt. And that's how it was ever since. Every day of my life. You touched me and it hurt me. Inuzuka touched me and it hurt me. All your fans touched me and it hurt me. Either that or they ignored me and didn't touch me. For me, a touch means pain will come. It means another day has come where I regret I was ever born." I sigh. Tears are running down the cheeks I hate so much.

"Why do you hate me? Why do you and Inuzuka hate me so much? What's the reason? Ever since the second day of Elementary. But why? It can't be because of that incident. So why?"

* * *

Flashback 

_Naruto was nervous and excited. His second day of Elementary School. First day was waaaay too short to find new friends but lunch break today seemed perfect. In his left hand he had his lunchbag, in his right he was carrying a glass with about two fingers of orange juice left. Well, he had been thirsty, after all._

_The little blond boy was standing between to tables, deciding who looked nice enough to sit down next to and talk to. That's when he heard a voice._

"_Hey you! Blond one!" Naruto looked up and saw an older boy smiling at him from further down. "Can you read that watch of yours?"_

"_Sure." he said with a proud smile on his cute little face._

"_Well then, tell me the time."_

"_Oh, yeah, sorry." His smile turned somewhat sheepish. Then he flicked his right wrist to take a look._

_SPLASH_

"_Hey, what was that for, asshole!" A black haired boy around Narutos age stood up. He was very angry and had a big wet spot on his shirt. His hair was wet, too._

"_So-sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Naruto backed away slowly. Then another boy stood up. His hair was brown and he looked just as pissed as the black haired one._

"_Yeah, right. Hey Kiba, let's give this looser something to be really sorry for."_

_It had been the first time Naruto had met Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

I stop talking because I can feel Sasukes left thigh twitching. Actually I can feel his whole body rocking. Sobs can be heard. Huh? Is he crying? Before I can ask him he jumps up and runs out of the infirmary. I get up on my knees again and look at the open door. Shizune stands at the doorway and looks equally baffled. Opposite her is a boy I recognize as one of Sasukes friends. I don't know his name though.

"Oh man. What a drag. Here, would you please give this bag to Uzumaki? I think I have a friend who's in need of a therapy session right now. And don't worry, pampering with Uzumakis stuff would've been just too troublesome." With these words he turns away and goes after his friend.

Right now I feel a bit dizzy, I think the pill is kicking in. Wow, this stuff is evil shit. Shizune just looks at me and sighs.

"Seems like I'll be giving you a ride home, brat."

* * *

I've just stopped crying. Right now I'm sending death glares at one of the most disgusting sights I've ever laid my eyes on. My reflection in the mirror. I can hear the bathroom door open. I know who it is.

"What happened?" I turn my head to Shika who is leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking at nothing in particular. I snort, than turn back to send more death glares at myself.

"Nothing. Just had an epiphany."

"About what?"

"That I'm a cruel mean heartless lifedestroying bastard of a bully."

"So you just realised the absolute absurdity of the reason why you have chosen to make his life a living hell." I can feel bile rising up my throat at this statement. I force it back down.

"I'm so in disgust of myself at this moment." I look at Shika again. "Why haven't you ever told me?" He laughs at this statement, although very humourless.

"If I had told you four years ago that you hate him because he spilt some orange juice on you in Elementary School, would you have listened to me?"

"No."

"If I had told you three years ago that you hate him because he spilt some orange juice on you in Elementary School, would you have listened to me?"

"No."

"If I had told you two ye-"

"OKAY OKAY! I get the point."

"There are some things one has to realize for oneself. These things just can't be explained."

"How can you bear being my friend?" At this statement Shika laughs again, heartily this time. He comes over to me and starts poking me in the chest.

"Because I know that deep inside this cruel mean heartless lifedestroying bastard of a bully is

a small little Itachi that desperately wants to get into the light." I laugh at his comment. Shika made me laugh again. I desperately want to hug him for it but this Uchiha just doesn't hug. Shikas face gets earnest again and he retreats back to his place at the wall.

"You know that you are utterly and totally in love with him." I'm WHAT now? I look at him, absolutely flabbergasted.

"And how did you come to this incredible deduction?" I know that Shika knows that I am gay, I mean, I told him a year ago but this statement is a bit random. He sighs.

"Come to think about it. For the past two weeks you used practically every minute of your spare time in class to stare at him – and not your usual death glares, by the way – you haven't beaten him up once since the school year started and you protected him from Kiba. Thrice. A thing you would've never done if you wouldn't feel something for _your_ dobe."

"I didn't protect him the first two weeks."

"There was no need. Kiba and his football chaps weren't here the first two weeks because of an Interstate tournament. And since _you_, the number one idol of this school, didn't seem interested in beating him up anymore, all your fans and admirers felt inclined to leave him alone as well. And I personally don't think that Uzumaki was terribly down because of the few pranks that were targeted at him. For him it must have felt more like two more weeks of summer break."

The more I think about what Shika's saying the more I know he's right. I know _now_ that I was generally concerned about his well-being, I know _now_ that I felt happy when he seemed less depressed these past two weeks. And for the stares, ah well, I thought they were sneaky enough. I mean, look, my dobe is pretty easy on the eyes. He's downright cute- phew, wait a minute, did I just think cute? Ah, what the heck, I _am_ gay after all, so I can think what I want! He's downright cute with his mop of unruly blond hair, his big blue eyes in which you can drown in, his nose, his soft lips, even those whiskerlike scars. They make him look like a little fox, especially when he tilts his head to the side. Oh, god, I'm daydreaming about him. Like some stupid girl. Ugh.

I catch Shikas smirk. He's looking at me. He _knows_ of what or more precisely of whom I was thinking about a moment ago.

"I can even tell you the exact day you fell for him." I look at him sceptically, eyebrows raised. He chooses to ignore my look and just keeps on talking.

"Remember Wednesday of our first week of summer break? We were at the Mall, in that little Café you like so much. You had a latte macchiato and my mothers son had an ice water. We were sitting inside because you didn't want any of your fan girls seeing you. At one point I was talking to you but you didn't pay attention. You were staring very intently out of the window. So I followed your gaze and whom did I see? Non other than little Naruto Uzumaki, licking on a chocolate ice cone. He had on a black baggy T-Shirt, some orange shorts that went past his knees and light blue flip-flops. He was standing near a security guard and he was, if I may say so, very oblivious to the effect he had on you. Do you remember now?" He said that last sentence with a very innocent voice and a huge smirk on his face. Yeah, I remember that day clearly. I had to jack off as soon as I got home. It was very urgent.

"But why should that be the exact date?"

"Because the day before was the last day you hurt him."

I let this last statement sink in. I never knew, I never knew. My brain's doing about a thousand back flips per second at this very moment. How come I never realised it? How come I never thought about it before? I let out a sigh and sit down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. How come I needed a friend to spell it out for me? How come I said this last sentence out loud?

"You know Sasuke, stuffing up all those feelings and emotions inside of you and hiding them from yourself is an awfully time-consuming activity. And as pointless as it can get."

"This is just too much input for today. I think I'll just crawl into my bed and wish myself to die." I sigh.

"Haaaay, trust your old friend Shikamaru. I have just the right thing to cheer you up again."

"That is?"

"Uzumakis home address. I put a-" He isn't able to complete his sentence because this time I REALLY hug him.

TBC

* * *

**Me: **Phew. Chapter done. I don't know why but this chapy was really hard for me to write. Especially the Naruto POV part. It made me feel like an arse writing it.

**Shikamaru:** You at least let me look like a really good guy in here. With ESP.

**Me: **No ESP. Only a very good perception, a high IQ and near perfect logical thinking.

**Shikamaru: **Man, that was some sweet talking. So please review this.

Authors Notice: I feel the urge to explain something. You, my venerable readers, might be a little confused as to why something as trivial as some spilt orange juice can be the reason for such cruel behaviour. Believe me, it can. I used to be the looser and the victim of some really fierce mobbing at my school for some equally stupid reason. What was it? Oh yeah, it was because my brother hated the fact that he had to go to a school he didn't want to attend in the first place and that he even had to be in the same class as me. So he transferred his frustration and hatred towards me and made my life a living hell. Soon everybody else followed his example. But we're fine now. We love each other and he's one of my best friends. And he's generally concerned about my well-being. So you see, any reason can lead to such horrible abuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hello out there. I just decided to tell you something. There will be some SasuxNaru going on in later chapters but there won't be explicit descriptions after any possible foreplay that might come. Not that I can't write explicit stuff, I just have the feeling it doesn't fit into this story. So don't be angry at me for this decision. There's so much more to write…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

The least I could do was to give Shika a ride home. While we were driving to his place he proudly told me about his idea how to get my dobes home address. My sneaky friend had put a transmitter into the blonds bag that sent signals to Shikas GPS receiver. He has always been good in the electronics department.

After he got out of my car and I was on my way home I had time to think about everything that had happened today. Usually I'm able to get my thought processes sorted out pretty easily but this time my brain was a total mush. Sighing, I turned on the radio and listened halfheartedly to the music playing, postponing my pondering to a time when I was not supposed to pay attention to the traffic. That was hard enough as it was already.

Right now I'm still sitting in my car, parked in the garage connected to our house, trying to think straight. Same as the last 15 minutes. Gosh, since when do I bite my nails? Bad Sasuke, don't start this nasty habit! Oh good, I'm getting control over my brain again. I still can't believe what an arsehole I am. Because of some fucking juice. I start pounding my fist on the driving wheel, each impact complemented with a 'Fuck!'.

"Fuck!" "Fuck!" "Fuck!" "Fuck!" "Fuck!"

It can't be helped. I need to apologize. Yeah right, like that's gonna help. I can really imagine how this dialogue will work out: _'I'm really sorry for ruining your life, Naruto. Can you forgive me?' 'Sure thing Sasuke, want a hug?' _Oh god, I'm fucked. I'm in love with the one person who's supposed to hate me for the rest of his life. Or perhaps until we're both 85. I smash my head into the driving wheel. Ouch, that hurt. Stupid idea. Sigh, I don't even know if he's gay. Not that it would matter anyway. I _had_ to ask Shika about the chance of Naruto and me getting together. His look was all the answer I needed. It clearly read at-the-moment-you-have-a-better-chance-of-getting-shot-by-a-sexually-frustrated-thanksgiving-turkey. Oh young sweet love, or as Gai-sensei would put it: By the blessing and the strength of the eternal youthfullness, forever together in cosmic harmony blabla tears flowing or whatever. I've never been a pro at impersonation. But perhaps I _should_ run 5,000,000,000 laps around the city to get my mind off certain things, or , more precisely, certain someones.

Oh god, it's still fucking Tuesday, isn't it. That means torture time isn't over yet. I don't know what evil stuff will be on the dinner table and I'm not sure if I want to find out. But a man has to do what a man has to do. Uchihas know no fear. Anyway, I need to have a talk with my brother. A thing I haven't done in years.

As soon as I get near the kitchen I'm beginning to wonder why I left my car. It smells gross. I want to turn tails and immigrate to Alaska. Perhaps become a second Bob Ross. Sigh, why can't my brother be an evil madman who lusts after my boyfriend and constantly tries to kill me? Huh? Where did this come from? Nevermind, I face my doom and enter the kitchen. My brother stands at the stove and fries some _thing_ I can't even describe in a big wok.

"Hey big brother." I don't even try to sound happy-go lucky-go as I sit down at the island.

"Hey Sasuke." He turns around. Swallowed the bait. YES! "What's the matter?" He comes over to the other side and looks at me.

"I have to tell you something." Man, this is really hard. I swallow. I didn't know it would be _this_ hard to tell him. "Ahm, I am gay." I cannot look at him, I'll just wait for his reaction, then go to my room and cry a little.

"I'm glad you told me." My head snaps up, searching his face. All I can see is a big, gentle, reassuring smile plastered on his face. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You're not upset?" Inside I dancedancedancedancedancedancedance.

"Why should I be? It doesn't matter if you like guys or girls, you're still my little brother and nothing in the world will change that." I smile at him, suddenly very glad he's here with me.

"Thanks."

"No, I have to thank you. You're finally letting me back into your life." I try to speak but he raises a hand to stop me. "You know, when our parents died, you shut your emotions deep inside yourself, letting nothing out. And you let noone in. You wrapped yourself in a cocoon so as not to get hurt again. You became distant. I was worried. And sad. But I gave you the time, hoping you would come out of that cocoon again on your own. And it seems I made the right choice when I decided to be patient. I just tried to be there for you."

It's way too much input for one day. And this day isn't even over yet. I'm at a loss of words at the moment, my feelings are in a complete turmoil, I know I have the best big brother in the entire galaxy, I just don't know how to tell him. So instead I decide to go on with my plan and ask him my next question.

"Itachi, I have a hypothetical question. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you hate?"

"Hmm, tough one." He thinks for a few seconds, formulating the answer in his mind. So much for not being able to read an Uchihas face. Hah! "Look, love and hate are two of the basest and strongest emotions a person can feel. Basically they are two sides of the same coin. Both these feelings are very dominant and can force you to lead your life the way they want. And both of these feelings can make you make a complete arsehole out of yourself. Or a complete dork. I can clearly remember what _I_ did to impress my first love. It's still very embarrassing when I think about it. And it is very easy to hate someone you once loved so I suppose it could also work the other way round. Why? Do we talk about you?" I smile at his wits.

"Yeah. We talk about me. There is this one guy. I hated him for years on end. Then, a little more than two months ago I just see him coincidentally and kaboom, I fall for him. Very hard. And I didn't even know I fell in love. Shikamaru had to rub that fact in my face. I just assumed I still hated him."

"Sasuke, you didn't let your emotions interfere with your life for the better part of three years. It's only natural that you don't recognize them on the spot. And you said yourself that you hated him for many years. Perhaps your subconsciousness has hidden your love under a thick layer of loathing, aggression and pent up frustration for not being able to be near him." He sighs. "If I may give you an advice, try to befriend him."

"No shit, Sherlock." Then I sniff. Something smells really awful. I point to the stove. "Big brother, I think you just murdered our dinner." Inside I dancedancedancedancedancedancedance. Oh, the cleverness of me!

"Shit!" Fast as lightning Itachi runs to the window, opens it, then throws the wok plus the sad remains of our dinner out into the backyard.

"You know the cats are going to hate you for this." Itachi just stares out of the window, rubbing his chin as if thinking. Then he turns around and gives me a huge grin.

"Well, fuck the vegetarian day. How about pizza?"

I wouldn't say no to this.

After the pizza and some more brotherly chit chat I go to my room, stuffed and happy. In my mind a plan begins to unfold. Sasuke Hunt, it's time for your mission: impossible!

TBC

* * *

**Me:** Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but I thought I let the brotherly conversation stand on it's own. And don't worry, the romance will come so stay tuned.

**Shikamaru: **And don't forget to review, please. Otherwise he _will _pair me up with Orochimaru. He is just this side of sick.

**Me: **tsk. Btw, four chapters spanning just the time of two days seems a bit slow. So, venerable readers and reviewers, please tell me if I should keep this speed or if I should move on more quickly. Thx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Business as usual. I still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Yesterday evening after homework was done it seemed like the best idea I had in years. Today at the breakfast table it sounded like a reasonably good idea. Later on as I sat in my car in front of a rather run-down apartment building it felt like the idea wasn't that good in the first place.

Now I'm standing in front of his apartment door and I personally think it was the worst idea I had ever had. I'm nervous as hell. Sigh. Well, now that I'm here I can just as well go through with it. So I press the door bell. Nothing can be heard. Sigh. So this place not only looks run-down, it actually is as well. I knock at the door. I wait a minute. Nothing happens. I knock again, louder this time. I wait a minute. Just as I prepare myself to let all hell loose on that fucking stubborn still closed door I can hear footsteps coming closer and some rumblings along the line of 'the rent is already paid you old hag so why don't you just wait a few more days…' then the door opens.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The door slams shut again. Well, that went well. I turn around, facing the giant three-headed gorilla that stands behind me and look into its six eyes.

"You _do_ know that he reacted the way he did because _I_ am standing here, don't you?" The gorilla only lets its three heads hang low in defeat and trudges away. (A/N: Hahaha, sorry. I just had to write this. Greetinx to all Monkey Island fans out there.)

I knock again.

"Wh-what do you want?" Sigh. He sounds very confused and a little scared.

"I want to talk. May I come in,…please?" Silently and very patient in a totally un-Uchiha-like way I wait for his answer.

"Oh…ahm,…okay, I guess." I hear some rumbling and some shoving, a few groans… wait, he didn't really push something in front of his door, did he? Then the door opens again.

* * *

(Narutos POV) 

What the FUCK is he doing here? How did he find out where I live? And he wants to…_talk_? How dense does he think I am? Well, he was pretty civil these past few days. Hell, he was pretty civil these past few weeks. So, a little talk won't hurt, right? At least, I hope it won't hurt. One could never tell with this guy. A sudden image of the wolf with a Sasuke-like haircut standing in front of the little piggie's door crosses my mind. I giggle. Then I make my decision.

"Oh…ahm,…okay, I guess." I hope I won't regret it. I push my loveseat back to it's rightful place and open the door. With my good hand I rub the back of my head, smiling sheepishly. I'm so nervous I can feel my heart beating in my throat.

"So,…ahm,…come in? Want a…coffee…or so?" Even I can say my voice sounds very weak. The whole atmosphere in my little realm is bit awkward. I laugh, the word fake practically dancing all around the sound of it.

"Yeah, thanks. Coffee would be nice." Hmm, he seems to be as nervous as me. Sasuke Uchiha, the ice prince, nervous? Come on Naruto, get a grip. You're thinking about _the_ Uchiha here. He just doesn't get nervous. I keep my distance from him. Better safe than sorry.

"So, ahm,…coffee's in the kitchen. Follow me,…please?" Phew, this is weird. I'd never thought about having _him_ over for coffee and a little chat. Or anyone else for that matter. Hopefully I have a clean mug. Don't want to get him angry over something like a mug with a few coffee stains. That wouldn't do at all. Oh thank god, there is a clean one in the cupboard.

"Black, please." Yeah, right. I could've figured that out myself. Black as your soul, ne? And as bitter as your personality. No, stupid Naruto! Don't get all riled up about it. He's still in your home so don't get him angry. I pour him some coffee, place it in front of him and scoot as quickly as I can out of his reach again. Just to hide my move I quickly pour myself another cup and take a quick sip. Ow, shit! That burnt! Fuck!

"Thanks." I look at him from my supposedly safe position, slightly nervous but also curious about what he wants to say.

"So, ahm…, what do you,…you know,…want to talk about?" God, Naruto, at least try to show some backbone! He is in _your_ home, god damnit!" He takes a deep breath, trying to steel himself – really, now I've seen everything – looks strangely shy – no, scratch that. NOW I've seen everything – and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I have some things I want to say to you. And please don't interrupt me, just hear me out. And when I'm done, you decide what you will do with the information I'm going to give you." He looks as if waiting for something. Slowly I nod, baffled beyond description. He takes that as his sign to go on. "I know I've done some horrible things to you in the past. Hell no, I've done a lot of horrible things to you in the past. I made your life a living hell. I'm the reason why you're an outcast. I'm the reason why you're alone and, and…" at this point he clears his throat and looks at the linoleum covered floor, for some weird reason only god and Uchiha know not able to look me in the eyes anymore. "and I-I am really and truly terribly sorry about all of this shit I did to you. I wish I could take it all back but I know I can't. I-I can't even ask you for your forgiveness because I know there can't be such a thing. I don't deserve your forgiveness. All I can do now is to stop this and start to treat you better. Start to treat you like you deserved to be treated in the first place. I know I don't deserve a chance. I know I deserve to get my head bashed in but still, I-I have to ask. Will you allow me to compensate for what I did to you in all these years?"

I stare at him in shock. Rich, man, this is really rich. Anger boils up, no not anger, I'm getting furious. Hell, furious doesn't even start to describe how I'm feeling right now. I scream out in rage and throw my mug with all my might against the wall where it explodes in a thousand shards but I don't register it. Then I face HIM and yell at HIM on the top of my lungs.

"YOU ARSEHOLE!! YOU BLOODY LITTLE IGNORANT SHIT!!! YOU ARROGANT SELFIMPORTANT BASTARD!!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!! DO YOU THINK YOU PRICK CAN RUIN MY LIFE AND THEN PRANCE INTO MY HOME AND ACT AS IF NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?!! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!! TELL YOU WHAT: I AM NOT!!! I KNOW YOU!!! I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!!! I'M LESS THAN THE DIRT ON YOUR BLOODY FANCY SHOES TO YOU!!! SO TAKE YOUR PLAN, SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ARSE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! 'CAUSE I WON'T FALL FOR IT!!!"

My throat hurts but it doesn't bother me. My eyes burn but it doesn't bother me. Shit, even my heart aches but it doesn't bother me. All I can do is stare at the boy in front of me, fuming and panting after my outburst. I don't even care if he's going to beat the crap out of me at this very moment. I'm tired of his pranks, of his little games, I'm feeling – SHIT, I don't even know how I am feeling. Sick, sad, furious, betrayed, all mixed together, jumbled up in me so tight that I can hardly breath. And all he does is sit there, stoical, waiting for me to calm down. And slowly but surely I do. I don't know what kind of reaction I will get from him for my outburst but I sure as hell wasn't prepared for this.

"Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday? On our way to the infirmary?" Huh? No yelling? No taunting? No beating? No standing up and going? A QUESTION? That's his response? To say I am surprised would be the understatement of the century. Shit, it seems I doesn't know this Uchiha as well as I thought I would. Wait a moment. The question. Do I remember ? I think. Okay, it _does_ take a while longer for me to do this but I wouldn't ever admit that to anyone.

"_Why? Why are you doing this? Why give me hope and then take it away again? Why?"_

"_Don't worry, dobe. I won't take it away this time. I'll never take it away again. I promise."_

"_I wish I could believe you…"_

That…that wasn't a dream? It had really happened? Last night I was lying awake, on my bed, convincing myself that it was a dream. That it _had_ to be a dream because noone ever promised me anything. I had labelled it as wishful thinking and shoved it out of my mind. Tears start to rise but I try to fight them back. Slowly I raise my eyes from the coffee soiled floor to look at my guest. All anger is suddenly drained from my body. Shakily I nod my head a yes, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"And I meant every single word. I-I don't know how you feel every day of your life because of me. I can't even pretend to know how you feel. But everything that I said before your…little outbreak was the truth. I do regret. I want to make you feel better. And I know it's a lot to ask for, especially from a bastard like me, but please: Trust me. I will do everything I can with all my heart that you won't regret it."

A lot to ask for. Yeah. That's a neat way of stating it. Doesn't he know how weak I feel at this moment? How much I really _want _to believe him? To trust him? Even him? God, I'm pathetic. You crave so much for a friend, Naruto, you would take every straw. All his sincerity and gentleness is an act. It has to be an act. I just know it. Even though, it's so tempting. God, what shall I do? If I refuse and he really was sincere I'll lose the one chance to break out of this doom loop. But if it was an act, if he was lying and I stumble into his trap, I know it will break me completely, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind.

"How –how can I know that you really mean it. That you say the truth?" My voice is a whisper, shaky and trembling. I hate to show him how weak I am. He sighs.

"You can't. And I can't prove it. Not with words anyway. You have to trust me. Just this once. Look, it's an offer. I would perfectly understand it if you would decline. I wouldn't even be surprised. I-If you decline th-then I promise t-to leave y-you all a-alone and wi-will never pe-pester you again." He then turns away from me, hiding his face behind a curtain of his black hair. I can hear sniffling.

WHAT? SNIFFLING? That can't be. He's crying because of me? No ma'am, that can't be. TEARS, for fuck's sake. REAL TEARS! That's no act, he would NEVER cry in front of me for the sake of a prank. Does that mean he's really fucking earnest? That he _is_ sorry? Wow, shit, my world's just turned upside down. Sasuke Uchiha has opened a door for me. A door out of the misery, out of the hellhole of my so-called life. I can't believe it. I FUCKING can't believe it! Heh, I just watched Avatar: The last Airbender yesterday; seems that the title is befitting my life, too. I'm at my own personal crossroads of destiny and I hope I won't regret making this choice. I really hope.

I clear my throat. Sasukes shoulders stiffen at the sound, he rubs his face, wiping away the last remaining tears in the process and looks at me. Wow, his face is a perfect mask of indifference. How does he do this? Oh damn, why does my voice still sound shaky? And why am I whining about it in my head?

"I …" Taking a deep breath I try to summon all my courage and start anew. "I want to try. I want to try to trust you one day,…so I-I give you the chance to prove you mean it." When I look up to meet his gaze I'm blinded by the most dazzling smile I've ever seen in my entire 16 years of life.

§ § § § §

_30 minutes later_

I still can't believe it. I'm all freaked out. Is this destined to be the best day of my friggin' life? Sasuke gave me a _ride._ In his _car_. No stop, that was stupid. In what else, please? But still, I was actually sitting in the passengers seat and I enjoyed every fucking minute. Before today, when I even so much as looked at his car he bet me within an inch of my life. No shit, believe it! But this morning, after our talk, he _insisted_ on giving me the ride. And the best: I was jumping and squeaking and blabbering the whole time and he _didn't mind_! Sasuke fucking didn't mind! He even said he _enjoyed_ our ride!

And I was in such a rush when I saw the kitchen clock. I had to leave or else I would've been late since normally I walk to school. And then _he_ asked _me_ if _I_ would mind driving with _him_. I almost fainted in shock. Nah, just kidding.

But now we're inside the school. My good mood comes crashing down the floor right into the basement. I can see their looks. I can feel them burning on my skin. I hang my head low so that I don't have to see them and fall behind, dragging my feet towards my locker, about three or four metres behind Sasuke. I don't see him turn around but I hear him. His voice sounds amused.

"Hey, dobe. Don't walk there. Come here, walk with me." I look up and see him smiling. A genuine smile, only for me. I cannot help it, I smile, too and hurry up to walk next to him.

"But what about the others? What will they say when they see you together with the looser?" He just snorts.

"Don't refer to yourself as a looser. Never again, understood?" I nod. "And I don't give a rat's fart what 99 of this school thinks or says. You should know that. And those to whom I listen to won't mind. Be sure of that." Suddenly my heart is warmer, the looks I receive don't hurt as much as they did just a few seconds ago. My smile is now somehow frozen on my face. Until we went around a corner.

"Hey Sasuke, I see you brought the looser on a silver platter." Oh no, it's Inuzuka, together with his teammate, Sai. My heart is beating faster, my blood chills. I freeze on the spot. Move, damnit, MOVE! No, no! Now he's coming for me. My eyes snap shut, waiting for the blow. Instead, I feel a hand on my belly, gently pushing me a few steps behind and to the right and a voice – Sasuke's? – growling.

"Don't. touch. him. ever. again!" My eyes pop wide open. Sasuke is standing in front of me, protecting me. PROTECTING ME? From one of his best friends? I can only stand there, confused, and watch them, like in a movie. Kiba looks equally confused.

"Hey, Sasuke, good one. Now get out of the way. I have to make the two weeks worthwhile."

"No."

"Sasuke, you must be joking. Now get out of my way!" Kibas look of confusion changes into one of anger. He tries to push Sasuke aside.

"Don't try it, Kiba. Don't even think of trying it. You know what I can do to you." A threat stated as a fact but a threat nonetheless.

"Fuck your Bujinkan(1) mambojambo, Uchiha. Do I look scared?…" I can only watch as the two are yelling at each other, one trying to beat me into a bloody pulp by the words of it, the other trying to protect me from aforiwhatever, _that_ fate. Oh oh, since Sasuke is engaged otherwise Sai seems to see his chance on getting his hands on me. Huh? Another body stepping in front of me to protect me? Lady Luck must definitely be on my side today. Hey, it's that friend of Sasuke's. Why does he do this?

"I wouldn't, if I were you." This boy seems utterly bored by all of this. How can he be when _my _adrenaline is threatening to come out of my nose?

"And why is it, you geek?" Sai throws a punch. No, he tries but the other boy dodges by moving in a 90 degrees angle to the punch, his left hand quickly grabbing Sai's wrist and using the force of the punch to rotate the arm in a circle. With his left shin he pushes into the hollow of the knee of Sai's right leg. Ouch, that must hurt. Sai is on his knees now, his right arm stretched towards the ceiling and his hand bent in an awkward angle. The other boy didn't even put his right hand out of his pocket.

"Because I'm studying Taijiquan(2) since I was five, no-brainer."

"You see, Kiba, our martial arts mambojambo is helpful sometimes." Sasukes voice is now very cold. His voice has never been this cold before, not even when he was hazing me while blowing up big time. "If you dare ever touch him again I will consider you an enemy. Is this understood?"

"Fuck you, Uchiha! I don't care what you're babbling. You're just another bag of shit! You can't always protect him! I WILL get my revenge!" He's yelling, all the while stomping away, out of my sight. With a sigh the pony-tailed boy lets go of Sai, who scrambles up and hurries after his quarterback. And now I'm sure. It was no prank. It was no lie. He had told the truth. For once, I see a future for my life. I almost hugged him. Almost.

TBC

* * *

**Me: **I hope you're okay with the fighting scene. Sure, it's short but at the moment I don't know if I'm any good at it. And it is supposed to be described from Narutos POV. So please tell if it's any good. And yes, I have my reason why Sasuke wasn't doing the fight scene. I just won't tell you. Mean, ne? 

**Shikamaru: **(whispers) By the way, is anyone out there a reasonably talented deviant artist? I know that the author would love to have some pic of the scene in the hall. You know, with Kiba and Sasuke yelling at each other, me twisting Sai's wrist and Naruto standing there a little bit confused. He would do it himself but he can't even draw a straight line with the help of a ruler. Anything is welcome.

**Me: **What are you whispering?

**Shikamaru: **Nothing, nothing. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

(1) Bujinkan mambojambo aka Bujinkan Budō Taijutsu, traditional Japanese martial arts which includes the ninjutsu style. For more information I recommend Wikipedia.

(2) Taijiquan, also known as T'ai-Chi-Ch'uan, a Chinese form of martial arts. Also used for fitness purposes and relaxation. For more, go to Wikipedia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Never did. Never will. Sniff

**Me: **I want to thank all my reviewers. You're strengthening my backbone. It is only because of you that I'm still writing this story. Thanks. This means a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Two weeks have passed since I made this promise. Two weeks. I'm still amazed how fast 14 days can fly by. And I'm even more amazed how much a person can change in 14 days. My dobe had no self esteem what so ever, he wasn't able to look you in the eyes for more then a few seconds and he rarely spoke. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper. He shied away from any form of body contact.

It's lunch break. We are sitting in the cafeteria at our table. 'We' being Shika, Chouji, Naruto and me. I'm watching him. I could do that all day long. Lunch break used to be boring and very quiet. We rarely spoke. Chouji was too busy eating, Shika was trying to take a nap and I was usually brooding. Thinking of ways to either hurt Naruto or to get rid of my annoying fan girls. Well, Chouji's still too busy eating, Shika's still trying to take naps and I, well I would still be brooding if I wasn't too busy watching the blonde sunshine that is now a part of our daily life. And it isn't silent anymore. Naruto is talking enough for the four of us. Right now he is half sitting, half standing and is telling Chouji what he was watching on TV yesterday. Not missing the slightest detail. His right arm is gesturing wildy around to complement his ranting while his left hand is busy poking Shika in the side to keep him from falling asleep. I love seeing how well the four of us are getting along.

Every time I see him, watch him, my eyes are inevitably drawn to his. Those blue, blue eyes. Not so long ago they were dull, void of any emotion, dead orbs sitting in a dead man walking's skull. Now they sparkle. They are full of life and joy and happiness. If I'd breathe my last breath looking into his eyes I'd die a happy man. But he still gets harassed and he's still the target of some crappy pranks. Then his eyes are full of sadness and hurt. It makes me want to hug him, comfort him, take the hurt away from him. But I know I can't. He's still not used to this kind of affection. So all I can do is trying to cheer him up, making his eyes sparkle once more with joy, all the while secretly vowing to myself to kill those bastards who hurt him.

Shikamaru immediately welcomed him into our group. Chouji was a bit surprised by my sudden change of heart but didn't ask any questions. I'm grateful for this. We all get along really well considering how annoying my dobe can be. But I love him when he's annoying. Not that I show it. A few remarks now and then but nothing too rude or snide. Naruto's still not as self-confident as he should be. Anyway, we are all coping very well with his out-going personality. It seems that he has to make up for his 16 years of solitude. We are letting him. Shika is coping remarkably well with the fact that he won't be able to sleep when the blonde's anywhere near him. And Chouji? Well, Chouji's sneaking him snacks and bites when he thinks I'm not looking. I don't mind though. My dobe could make due with a few more pounds. Don't get me wrong. I like my eye-candy to be slim but Naruto _is_ skinny. He doesn't eat enough, trying to save the money to visit Gaara. And all we can do about it is to cram him as good as we can at lunch break. It works however. My dobe's even complaining that he's getting fat. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. In P.E., when we're changing, I'm able to count his ribs, for christ's sake. But his complaints are fake. He's still eating everything we shove his way. And grins like a loon. Sigh. I love watching him eat. Especially ice cream cones and lolly pops. Gives me some ideas. Naughty naughty Sasuke.

There's still the issue with the body contact, though. Sure, he's gradually getting better. He can cope with the occasional friendly arm around his shoulder (us all) or the ruffling of his spiky, unruly hair (me). Other than that he gets a panic attack. Oh well, we have to work on this. Guess I just have to be patient. But the range of his personal space that no one is allowed to invade _has_ shrank considerably. It is an improvement but there is a long way to go. I can wait.

My mind drifts aimlessly away, bringing me to a point where I start asking myself if I regret that I had to leave some parts of my life behind in order to get this far with my dobe. Which isn't that far at all but that's not the point. Unconsciously I shake my head. No, I don't regret a thing. I've changed a friend for a friend. Kiba and me were once really close. The best of friends. We played football together in Middle School. I used to be a very talented Wide Receiver but Kiba, wow, Kiba is a Killer Quarterback. Last thing I've heard was that a headhunter from Notre Dame was after him. We were once known as the deadly duo. Then I lost interest in football. It interfered with my martial arts training. And I had the issue with my parents accident. After that we slowly but surely drifted apart. We stayed friends, out of habit I guess but he got closer to his team buddies and I got closer to Shikamaru. They never really liked each other but respected the fact that I was friends with them both. So they tried to tolerate each others presence. No. I may feel a bit melancholy when I think of our shared past but I sure as hell do not regret the choice I made. Not a single second long.

"Sasuke? HEEEEEY, Sasuke, wake up."

"Huh?" My mind snaps into focus again and I suddenly find myself seeing one of the cutest sights in the entire world. My dobe, sitting right next to me, sideways on his chair and tilting his head to the side with a look of slight confusion on his face.

"What were you looking at?"

Again my mouth decides to have a mind of its own and opens without consulting me first. "Oh, ah, I was looking at your,…you know", emphasizing my words with three fingers skimming over my cheek. Shit, why on god's earth did I have to say this? I immediately regret it, calling myself three different kinds of fool and strangling my mouth in my head because I _know_ what kind of effect these words will have on him. Another touchy subject and I jumped right in the middle of it, SHIT!

"Oh." He looks away, the confused look replaced by one of grief in a matter of seconds. Great, fucking unbelievable, pat yourself on the shoulder Sasuke, for your heroic feat of ruining his day completely! I would kick my own butt at the moment, if I could. But then his grief stricken facial expression turns into a grin, a very mischievous grin and he suddenly scoots up to me, his face just inches away, his eyes locked in mine. Staring _very_ intently.

"Naaah, you weren't looking at my cheeks! It was my nose! I saw you!" He scoots away again, leaving me alone with ringing ears and a brief memory of his breath tickling my face.

"What is it? Do I have something on my nose?" Gosh, what is he doing now? Only he can look adorable and stupid at the same time. He's desperately trying to look at his own nose.

"Stupid teme, tell me, pleeeeeease." Ah yes, teme, that's worth mentioning. A week ago he suddenly asked me about the meaning of his nickname. I told him He wasn't terribly amused about it, then asked me what bastard is called in Japanese. I told him. I know I shouldn't have. Now _I _am stuck with _this_ nickname. But I don't mind. It's coming from him. It's his nickname for me. Anyway, it's my time to have a bit of fun.

"No dobe, not on your nose. It's on your neck. Here.", pointing on a spot at my collarbone. Yes, he falls for it. Now he's trying very hard and very futilely to look at his own neck. I can't help it. I can't suppress my laughter anymore. ChuckleChuckleChuckle.

"Aaaooooh, mean teme, that was mean." He crosses his arms and pouts. God, he's so _adorably _cute right now I want to cuddle him into the next millennium!

"Hn." Hmm, my dobe's still pouting but his eyes are narrowing. Is he getting angry? Have I overdone it? What's this? A shadow looming over me. Hell no, what've I done to deserve this? Arms are wrapped around my chest, a sweet perfume's attacking my nose and I can feel two…_things_ pressed against my back. Cringe. Ugh, get this off of me!

"Oh Sasuke-kuuuuun." Sakura! Leave me the hell alone! Somebody help me, I'm dying here!

"Sakura, it is very improper for two students who are not involved to be seen in an intimate position like we are currently in. Your arms are making wrinkles in my shirt. And I would be very grateful if you could take your breasts off my back. Thank you very much." Phew, my cool came back. Just in time.

What's happening? Why is Shika's body rocking? Why is Chouji biting his cheeks and fanning himself some fresh air? Why's my dobe looking at the floor with a face red as a tomato and trembling? Sakura coughs and untangles herself from me. Oh thank god. She's straightening her blouse and coughs again.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and invite you to my Halloween Party. All of you." She swishes around and clip-claps away on her high heels. Then all hell breaks loose on our table. Laughter explodes all around me. Shika falls from his chair roaring with laughter, Chouji's slamming his head on the table, howling like a madman and pounding his fist on said table while Naruto's holding his belly, laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes.

"Hi - hilarious! I – I would be grateful if yo – you could take – off – WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Failing miserably to impersonate me between bursts of laughter. I smile and chuckle myself.

"What? Should I have said 'Get your stuffed bra the hell away from my spine?'" More laughter. My grin gets wider. Oh, I love lunch break.

After lunch break we had P.E. with our very green and very off-wall teacher. Gai-sensei made us run 100 laps around the girl's soccer field. All in the name of youth. Why must _my_ teachers all be off the rocker? No luck for poor Sasuke. Boo hoo. Shika went into hiding after the first lap. Chouji feigned death after the third. I mean I hope he feigned it. My dobe collapsed into a blonde heap after about six laps. I completed ten and then dashed of to the bathroom, hiding there until P.E. was over. Hey, what can I say? Business as usual.

We're all laughing and chatting away while we're on our way to our English classroom. We turn around a corner and who is there? Oh, great, none other than mighty Kiba, together with his annoying girlfriend, Ino and his pals Sai and Shino. Now, personally I don't think that bad of Shino. He's usually calm, doesn't speak that often and tends to ignore Naruto when he has the chance. Which is whenever he sees him and Kiba is not around. Sai on the other hand is an entirely different matter. He's a sociopath who enjoys hurting my dobe a tid bit too much. Not that he had had a chance these past two weeks. And Ino's just as clever as a brick. Kiba grins. That can't be good.

"Hey looser, I heard you were invited to the Halloween Party. You should dress as Freddy Krueger, you won't need a mask that way." He laughs. His posse following suit, dutifully. I fume. And I know the reaction. 3…2…1… running footsteps, snivelling. Kiba turns towards me, still grinning, wanting to say something. Then he realises that the palm of my hand is right on its way to his nose.

* * *

(Narutos POV)

Stupid, stupid! I know I shouldn't be running away. It's childish! But I don't want them to see my tears. These fuckers don't need to see how much that hurt. GOD DAMMIT! Why's it always me? Why'd these two fucked up psychos chose _my_ face? And why can't I believe it when Sasuke says that the scars don't make me look ugly at all? Huh? My crying's stopped already? Nah, anyway, I'm almost here, I can just as well pay Iruka-sensei a visit. Hey, I've calmed down already. I walk the rest of the way to the art room. Ah, Iruka-sensei is here. He's watering his plants. I walk directly towards him.

"Hello Naruto." He knows my footsteps, so he doesn't even turn around. "It's been awhile since you were last here. Want to help me?"

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei." It's an old tradition. We water his plants, I tell him what's bothering me, he just listens to me and gives me advice. Or comforts me. More often comfort than advice.

"So, what's bothering you, champ? Did someone hurt you?" I smile at the soothing tone of his voice.

"No, no beating. Just some scarting remarks about my scars."

"It's scathing, Naruto, not scarting."

"Oh." GiggleGiggle. "Sorry."

"Nevermind. Was it that Uchiha brat?"

"NO!" I almost yell. Huh? I'm defending him. Hmm, I just had the urge to defend Sasuke because Iruka-sensei was referring to him the same way as ever. Cool. I grin at my arts teacher. "Sorry, I didn't want to be that loud." Iruka-sensei blinks at me, a bit perplexed. "No, it was that Inuzuka brat. Uchi- erm, Sasuke and I get along o.k. now."

"So you don't hate him anymore?" I open my mouth, close it again. Twice. Thrice. Damn, am I turning into a fish? I look at him confused. I do that a lot. Looking confused, I mean. Hey, it's not my fault I get confused very easily. Just don't ask me complicated questions. Give me yes-no questions, like 'Do you like ramen?-yes' or 'Do you like Sasuke?-yes'. Huh? Where did that come from? Nevermind. What was the question again? See, you made me confused again. And why am I still whining in my head? I stomp my metapotiwhatever _thingy _foot on the _thingy_ floor.

"I asked if you still hate Sasuke." Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I give him my best sheepish grin. So _do_ I still hate him? He's been nice to me. He treated me like a real person. He showed me respect. I'd never even dreamed he would be capable of doing shit like this. He made my life worth living. Damn, my head hurts. Must be from all this thinking around. When did I stop hating him? Mmh, I know. I jump up and down. The moment he protected me from Kiba. The moment he chose me over him was the second I stopped hating Sasuke!

"No, no, I think I don't hate him anymore. He's treating me nice. He doesn't act like a stuck up prick anymore. No, scratch that, he still acts like a stuck up prick, just not all the time. He's funny and kind, a natural born fraud, he can even be as childish as me." A faint mumbling along the lines of _'I don't think that's possible'_ interrupts me. "HEY! I heard that!" Cross arms. Pout. "He likes me the way I am. And he's even more patient with me than you, Iruka-sensei. I-I think I wish we were friends."

* * *

Oooooh, how sweet. That warmed my heart. No, really, this statement was, erm…stated without a single ounce of irony. I have to postpone my grand entrance for a bit because I think I just feel a bit warm around the cheeks. No, I'm not blushing. Probably got a slight fever. Yep, that has to be it! Just steeling my immune system. That's all I'm waiting for. And here I was, planning to march right in and playing upset for such cruel statements like 'stuck up prick' or 'natural born fraud'. And then comes this. The reason for my momentary predicament. I touch my cheeks. Good, they're their natural cold again. Hah! The fever's gone. Hail my immune system! I get up from my place at the wall and walk casually into the art room.

"Hey Naruto. Iruka-sensei." A slight nod to the teacher. "How're you feeling?" Damn, I didn't want my voice to have this much concern in it.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt as much as it used to do." He gives me one of his special smiles, then frowns a bit. "But why are you looking so upset?"

"Because I can't drive you home today. I got detention."

"You? Detention? Has Hell frozen over? Why?" Bombarding me with questions, looking at me with this bewildered look, half frown and half smile. I can't help but only smirk myself.

"Because I broke Kiba's nose."

"Oh." He seems baffled. And speechless for once. Hmm, I should mutilate more people if that is a means for him to shut his eating hole for a few seconds. "It's okay, I will wait. Oh, if that's, you know, okay with you." Sigh. There it is. His shyness again. So totally unsure of himself. I smile at him, giving him _his_ smile, the on no one else will ever get from me.

"Of course, dobe. You mustn't even ask."

"Don't call me that, teme." He pouts again. With that we leave the art room, leaving a thoroughly ignored but nonetheless smiling Iruka-sensei behind. I lay my arm tentatively around Narutos shoulder, looking at him for any sign of objection. I almost start dancing and yodelling with joy as my dobe leans a bit into me.

§ § § § §

_After school at the dobe's – erm Naruto's apartment_

Sure, I know we had arranged that Naruto would wait for me until my detention was over. I did suspect he'd wait in the art room. I didn't know he planned on attending the detention _together_ with me. I was not to complain though. We played hangman and Tic Tac Toe. The two hours went by fast.

When we are in front of the apartment building our usual conversation takes place.

"Yu bvont hve te eshct me all bve ey, tme." Part one of the conversation. His voice may sound annoyed every time but from the look on his face you could tell that he really appreciates it. Well, usually it was sounding annoyed but today it's sounding muffled because of the letter he's holding in his mouth while opening the door.

"I know I don't. I just want to make sure that no gremlins are going to eat you alive while you walk to your apartment, dobe." Part two of the conversation. Every single day I have a different excuse ready. It makes us both look forward to it. Him because of hearing a new and stupid excuse and me because of hearing him giggle at hearing a new and stupid excuse. Sigh. I wouldn't have it any other way. Reminds me to thank Itachi for getting me _'The Big Almanac of Stupid Excuses'_ last Christmas. I never knew I'd learn to appreciate that one. Memo to myself: We should probably get Kakashi-sensei a copy for his next birthday.

The rest of the walk my dobe blabbers about his plans for the rest of the day. I just listen. It became a sort of routine. Usually I wait until he unlocks his door, say my Good Bye, wait till he closes his door, drive home, eat dinner, do my homework and jack off. But not today. Something's different today. I have a bad feeling. So when it comes to the part where I normally say Good Bye I decide to change the routine.

"May I come in, please? That is, if you don't mind?" HEY! It's my dobe I'm talking to. No need to sound so shy! He looks at me quizzically, then a huge grin threatens to split his face in two.

"Of course, teme. You mustn't even ask." Hmm, wonder where I heard that before. He steps to the side, letting me in, still grinning. After we both took of our shoes we make ourselves comfortable in the kitchen. Okay, his kitchen may not be the coziest place in his apartment but it sure is the tidiest. But not by much. His apartment _is_ a mess. I learned a week ago that he and his arsehole of an uncle had made an arrangement. His uncle would pay for his rent and as a return service Naruto would leave him _quote_ the hell alone_ end quote_ . Naruto had agreed but that left him with the problem of having to pay all the other bills on his own. He works part time at the local Wal Mart but it barely pays enough. That's why he's on his self induced diet. Sigh. I wish I could help. I have way more money than I need. I insisted once. Big mistake. My dobe threw a major tantrum about not being a charity case and that he can solve these kinds of problems alone. I really thought it was the end of our evolving relationship. But five minutes later, after he had calmed down, he apologized and immediately went back to normal. I never asked again.

"Soda's in the fridge. Help yourself. So, what's up?" He gestures vaguely in the direction of the fridge, still grinning and ripping open the envelope in his hand. As he scans through the letter his smile falters, only to be replaced by a frown and then a look of despair. Ah oh, I don't like where this is going.

"Ah shit, no. This can't be. FUCK! What the fuck! How am I supposed to _do_ this?" He throws the letter on the kitchen table and hides his face in his hands. I take a quick look at it. It's from the electricity company. They've raised their prices. Retroactively. And there's a bill. Fuck! My dobe'll never be able to pay this _and_ keep on visiting Gaara. And I _know_ how much he's looking forward to this special day of the week. Sigh. No, this is just too stupid. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Right now.

"Naruto, look at me." He looks up. "I know you don't want to hear this but don't you dare interrupt me. From now on I'm going to pay your electricity bill." He opens his mouth. "NO! I said don't you DARE interrupt me! How long do you think you can keep on eating once per day? How long do you think it will be until you drop dead from malnourishment? I've had enough of seeing you suffer! I've had enough of you eyeing our lunches while your stomach's grumbling for the whole school to hear! I know how important it is for you to visit Gaara! You know what? With this price raise it's just not POSSIBLE anymore! Let me help you! I know you don't want to be a charity case! Let me tell you something! THIS IS NO CHARITY!! It's a friend helping out a friend! You won't pauperise me for letting me help you! Just get over your god damn stubbornness! You can even pay me back when you have the money!" I break off my ranting and let out a deep sigh. I walk back to the place where I've been sitting earlier and sit back down. I sigh again. Right now I can't look at his face. "Look, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just – I feel so helpless seeing you suffer and not being able to help."

When he answers his voice is small and a bit raw. "Did you mean it? Did you really mean it when you said we are friends?" I look into his eyes. All the mixed emotions I see in there are breaking my heart.

"Yes, I mean it. I want to be your friend." I didn't expect his next move. He jumps up and runs over to me. He hugs me really tight and buries his face in my chest.

"Thank you." My only answer is hugging him, too and rubbing his back gently.

TBC

* * *

**Me:** Phew. Long one. I hope it's not too boring. Next chapter enter sandman. 

To all you Sakura-fans out there, sorry for the slight bashing. I still don't have the slightest idea how to present her in this fic. Must be because my personal viewpoint towards her tends to be a bit bipolar. In the first series she annoys me to no end. She just stands incompetently around, watches, hides, cries, hurts Naruto and occasionally coos "Sasuke-kun". Lame and annoying. Whereas in Shippuuden she's cool. I'd almost say she rocks. She kicks some heavy puppet ass. So I guess I like her in the second series.

And as for the lunch break joke. I know it's not that funny but 16 year olds tend to laugh their asses of over the most unfunny things. I do remember me being this way when I was that age.

So, what else? Ah yes, Shikamaru is meeting Temari today, so I promised to do his job for him. So, cough cough, hem: Oh, what a drag. Somebody review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Sorry that this Chapter took a while longer to see the days of light but I really needed to take a break to rejuvenate some of my creativity. It's actually hard work trying to keep up the quality that you see in my writing. And I won't allow myself to let this standard drop.

So, again, sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is Naruto or Naruto-related. Only the AU.

* * *

Chapter 7

(Narutos POV)

Yes! Finally! I've arrived. The bus ride from the train station was boring and annoying as hell. As always. Crying babies, coughing grown-ups and lame conversations about illnesses and who had cheated on who with whom. Groan. And poor old me _had_ to forget his ipod. Well, technically it's Sasuke's ipod but I borrowed it one day and conveniently forgot to give it back. He doesn't seem to miss it, though. Oh yeah, I'm really evil. One day I shall dominate the world, hahahahahaha! Mhh, I should work on my evil laughter. It sounds more like a girlish giggle. NO!! My giggling is NOT girlish. It's _manly_! Yep. Manly and adultish. Pout. Oh no, why am I pouting at myself? And is adultish even a word? Well, sure is now. Believe it!

Oh geez, this place is so…colorful. All these reds and blues and greens on the façade. Don't they have a decent orange? And why bothering with the colors anyway? It's not like the inhabitants will come out to acknowledge it. I think it's because the society believes that a children's and teenager's mental hospital ought to look like this. Damn, why isn't anyone nearby when something intelligent is coming out of my mouth? Sigh. Oh well, that's life. But I'm glad to see Gaara again.

"Can I help you, darling?" I stop dead in my shoes, slowly turning my head towards that gravely voice. It belongs to an elderly woman sitting behind the receptionist desk. Huh. I haven't seen her before. She must be new. And she is so, so, so _grey_. Grey hair, grey blouse, grey shoes, grey… everything. And she has her hair tied tight into a bun. Shudder. I thought these were forbidden years ago. And there is a really HUGE wart right to the left of her nose. With hairs coming out. To be honest, I _am_ slightly scared of her.

"No, no. Haha. Not at all. I'm just visiting a friend. I know the way. Thanks." I turn around again and walk a bit faster than what is considered cool to the elevators. Once I'm in and the doors slide shut I let out a deep breath. Gosh, this hag must be the reason none of the inhabitants do even consider to go anyway near a potential escape point. Just the thought of her lurking around the hallways at night would keep me in the safety of my room.

Once the elevator stops at the third floor my good mood is back. Walking in the general direction of Gaara's room I whistle a tuneless melody. I do not even bother to look into the TV room or into the recreation room because I know Gaara won't be there. He's just not what you would consider a people person. Guess that comes with being a homicidal bastard. He just stays in his room, keeps to himself. Well, he only cares about himself, himself and…, yeah, himself. Smirk. No, not true. He also cares about his brother and sister. And me. Otherwise we wouldn't be friends. Before my life had turned into something I could actually enjoy he was the only person I trusted enough to let him touch me. Not that _that_ had happened often. Gaara is not really the touchy-feely guy. Neither was me. I smile. Yeah, right, was is the magic word here. Being touched by my friends isn't freaking me out anymore. And I really like being held by Sasuke. Huh? Where did that come from? No, no, not like like in like. Nope, not at all. I just enjoy it, feeling secure and…. AAAAAAARGH! What am I thinking??? Hooray, the door. I'm save from my brain. Now all I have to do is focus on Gaa…

"AAAAH!" My heart is pounding in my chest. Turning around, shrugging the hand I had felt off my shoulder, I look into the startled face of a nurse. I grin sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. "Haha, sorry about screaming. You didn't scare me, no." God, I am dumb.

"You are Naruto, right? That friend of Gaara's. I'm sorry but at the moment he isn't allowed any visits." In the instant my grin is wiped off my face.

"What? Why?" I'm totally devastated and it's written in big bold letters all over my face. She smiles sadly at me.

"Gaara is in isolation. He refuses to take his medication. He physically attacked a male nurse."

"What did he do? The nurse, I mean." I'm confused by all this. That doesn't sound like Gaara. Oh, heck, it sure as hell sounds like Gaara but usually he takes his medication so that he _doesn't_ attack everyone on sight. The nurse sighs and rubs the base of her nose.

"He tried to force feed him the pills. Only the fact that this was a prohibited act had saved Gaara from incarceration. He is only confined to his room and forbidden any kind of visits." In the middle of her little speech I start jumping up and down to take a look at my friend through the skylight in his door. He just sits cross legged on his bed staring at the wall across from him, wearing a… Very pissed I face the nurse again.

"Why the fuck is he wearing a _straitjacket_?" I hiss the words. She only sighs again.

"It's a safety measure. For our safety. So that he won't attack us when we bring him his food. Or feed him." I frown. Then an idea crosses my mind. A good idea. No, the fucking best idea.

"I can make him take his medication." I smile at her.

"Sorry but no." I switch into ignore-the-pesky-adult-shit-mode and smile wider.

"I can do this. Believe it! I can talk him into taking his medication and behaving like a lamb so he won't pester you again and he will behave I swear it he will behave so good you will be tempted to release him from here declaring him sound and he won't ever touch another male nurse again and all you have to do for this miracle is let me in and let me talk to him he won't do anything to me but listen to me and then he will swallow his pills and be a good boy so I can remove the jacket and he can come out again not that he ever will but that's not the point he will be allowed to have visits again and that is surely good for his health to see his sister and brother and me so all answers to your problem is to let me in and…"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Almost there. Now the infamous Uzumaki secret weapon. The PUPPY-EYES LOOK OF DOOM!!!

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase." Blink blink, look adorable, blink.

"Yeah yeah fine. But please no more talking." She massages her temples, unlocks the door, opens it, shoves me in and slams the door shut behind me. Phew, I didn't know nurses knew these kind of words. I shrug and turn to look at my friend, still smiling. He looks back.

"Naruto. You finally here to kill me?" His voice as monotone and foreboding as ever. Yep, that's my Gaara. I walk over to him and ruffle through his already dishevelled red hair.

"Nah, just here to pester you, as always." I sit down next to him on his bed. "And what must I hear? You've been a reeeeeaaaally bad boy lately." My grin threatens to split my face in half.

"I see you still brush your teeth on a regular basis." He watches me with those jade colored eyes of his, sparkling with a certain glee and he has the tiniest, slightest smile twitching around his lips.

"Gee, Gaara, you're mutating into a jokester. We can't have this. It'll ruin your street cred." I smile warmly at my friend.

"Only for you, Naruto. Only for you."

"Yaah. I know you'd do anything for me. Like, for example, take your medication." Heck, if you'd look up the word 'mischievious' in a dictionary right now, you'd see my smile in it.

"That's low, Uzumaki, even for you." His face is blank again. But in his eyes you can still see a hint of amusement. Well, I can see it.

"Oooooh, come ooooon." I whine. I know he can't fight my whinyness. And he knows that I know. He glares at me. "Why not?" Whine. Pout.

"They changed the recipe." He leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "They added _sleeping pills_." I try to suppress my laughter and look positively horrified.

"Oh, no! How dare they!" I can't hold back anymore. I break into a fit of giggles. After about a minute I look up and watch how Gaara tries to keep a dignified yet blank look on his face. I sigh. "Look. You know you are insomniac. Your body needs sleep. You need sleep." He huffs. Yes, Gaara can huff.

"You know I can't. You…" I decide to interrupt him. Grabbing the pills from his bedside table I get on my knees to face him on eye level.

"Say Aaah." I hold the first pill in front of his face. Giving me a death glare he refuses.

"If you don't stop I will bite off your face and eat it." I smirk.

"Nah, you won't. I know you don't like sweets." I congratulate myself for my witty retort. "Now say aah."

"Aah." I stuff the first pill into his mouth. He swallows it dutifully. We repeat the drill with the five remaining pills. Once finished, I smile proudly at him.

"See? It wasn't difficult at all. You know, if you don't keep on taking your medication than neither Kankuro and Temari nor me will be allowed to visit you again. And I don't think the sweet-talk/annoy-tactic will work every time. Promise you take it?" He only glares as a response. Then he grunts an affirmative as I move behind him to release him from this fucking affronting piece of clothing.

"It's all your fault. Now _you_ will have their blood on your hands." While fidgeting with one of the clasps I look confused at the back of his head.

"What the heck are you talking about."

"You know fully well what I'm talking about. The demon inside me will take control while I sleep." He shudders. I sigh.

"Gaara, how often must I tell you. There is no sand demon imprisoned in your body that will take control over you and will wreak havoc on the world once you sleep. You just love to build sand castles."

"That's what you say. Shukaku says something completely different." I frown my brows in bewilderment while opening the last clasp.

"Who the fuck is Shukaku?" Gaara rips the jacket from his body, throws it into a corner and looks at me with something akin to terror on his face.

"You don't know? It's the _demon_ that resides inside of me." I groan inwardly.

"Could you do me a favour? Tell that fucking Shukaku-rockabilly-raccoon-demon-thingy to crawl into a cave, roll up and die."

"Shukaku says you only dare to insult him because you have the Kyuubi inside of you." Now it's time to groan openly. I'm beyond annoyed.

"And who the fuck is Kyuubi?" Not that I really wanted to know. It was only some morbid form of curiosity.

"It's the nine-tailed demon fox. It was incarcerated in your body at your birth." Okay, now I know _why_ Gaara is in a mental ward. It's _not_ because he's a homicidal maniac. Heck, if that would've been the reason than there would've been almost no cars on the street.

"Gaara, tell me. Were exactly does Shukaku live?" He points at a spot somewhere between his stomach and chest. I lean over and let my head hover some two centimetres away from that point.

"SHUKAKU!! IF YOU ARE SO RILED UP ABOUT THE FACT THAT I HAVE A BLOODY FURBALL INSIDE OF ME THEN DO ME THE BLOODY FAVOUR AND FUCKING BEHAVE THE SAME WAY AS HIM AND SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BOTHERING MY FRIEND BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING ME TO NO END!!!" I scoot back and look Gaara expectantly in the eyes.

"He sulks. I don't think he will come out any time soon."

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish." I take a deep breath and look at my friend. "So, tell me. What have you done to that poor male nurse? Broke his nose?" He looks away.

"If you really want to know, I bit off two of his fingers and spit them out again." He looks back up at me, expectantly. As if waiting for my judgement. I should've been shocked, I know. But I've known Gaara for so long now that I know him. If he really had wanted to hurt the nurse he would've eaten the digits.

"Eeww. I wouldn't have done that. You never know where those fingers were before." Watching the slight green color forming around his nose amuses me to no end. I relish in the fact that I know which buttons I have to push with Gaara.

"Yuk. You are horrible, Uzumaki, do y-you…YAAAWWWN… know… YAAAWWWN…this?" Shit, the sleeping pills are kicking in sooner than I thought. I get up from the bed, fetching Gaara's arm and more or less dragging him to a passable sleeping position.

"Hey Naruto." I grunt, looking into halflid green eyes. "Thank you for being my friend." His lids flutter shortly, than fall shut. I kiss him on the forehead, right above his tattoo.

"Anytime, Gaara. Anytime."

Thankfully the 'hag' wasn't at her place when I went through the foyer. I don't know if I could've dealt with her presence. It was enough that the nurses treated me like some kind of messiah for dealing with Gaara like the way I did. I walked through the entrance and was greeted with a very disturbing sight.

"YOU!"

"Meeep." There, right before me, is a _very pissed_ Sasuke, crossing his arms and tapping one foot on the cobblestoned floor. Then he points one finger at me. "How you dare not telling me your birthday was two days ago!" My eyes pop wide open in horror.

"Eeeeeh, haha. It's not so important, right?" Cold sweat is running down my spine.

"Don't you dare talking like this!" He grabs my arm. "You will come with me, if you want to or not. We will go shopping and THEN we will go to a restaurant.."

"But…"

"AND NO RAMEN!!!" He's royally pissed, I can feel it. So I don't dare say anything about his proposals and just let it happen.

I rest my head on the window while we are driving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounds concerned and a bit…hurt?

"I don't know." I'm confused. "It just didn't seem so interesting. I think I've forgotten it myself. It's not that I ever had a birthday party." I snort.

"Never?"

"Never."

"God, your uncle really is an arsehole." I can only agree to that. The rest of our ride to the Mall is passed in comfortable silence.

§ § § § §

_Later in front of the restaurant_

"Ah, Sasuke, what kind of restaurant is this? And why can't I read its name?" What the fuck is _'Speisegaststätte zum Bärenwirt'_ supposed to mean? I look at my friend. He smiles back.

"It's a small german restaurant. They serve original german dishes." He takes me by the hand and drags me in. I follow reluctantly. "Trust me. It's delicious."

Once inside I take a good look at the surroundings. Lots of wood. The ceiling, the floor, even some on the walls. There are also skulls of deer hanging on the walls. Weird. The tables and chairs are wooden, too. They look massive. The tables all have red and white chequered tablecloths. It looks strange. Strange but cozy. In a strange kind of way. A woman walks over, smiling warmly. She wears a strange costume.

"Good evening, my young friends." Her accent is here for the whole world to see. Or hear. God, this place is confusing me. Why not ramen? "Want you a table for two?"

"Ja, das wäre sehr freundlich." Huh? I never knew Sasuke could speak German. I stopped trying after about a week. Too frustrating. We follow her to a small table in the corner.

"I will bring you two Schätzchen the menus. Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke smiles at her and orders a table water for himself and an orange juice for me. The waitress nods and takes off to get us our drinks. My mind wanders of to the shopping from earlier. It was weird. I've never been shopping clothes before. Usually I went to the clothes department of the Wal Mart and took the cheapest stuff. Five minutes at the most. But not with Sasuke. It took us about two hours to get me three pants, two shirts and five longsleeves. It was all Sasuke's fault. He had to choose the clothes. Which meant almost no orange, too. Mainly blacks and reds. But I love them. They're from a friend. From Sasuke. God, I sound so sappy. The waitress returns with the drinks and the menus. Thank god, something else to concentrate on and not the boy across from me. From the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke watching me. He's smiling.

"What? Something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Sasuke just smiles, shakes his head and begins to read the menu.

"No. Everything's fine, dobe. Everything's fine." Help. This place makes people act weird. I take a look at my menu. Blink blink. Groan. Blink. No, this can't be.

"Sasuke? What kind of language is this?"

"Hmm, let me see." He rubs his chin as if thinking, then smirks at me. "It's a German restaurant, so what do you think?"

"Oh." I pretend to read. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What is _'Schweinebraten mit Wirsing und Kartoffelklössen'_?"

„Roasted pork from the back of a pig with savoy cabbage and dumplings made out of potatoes."

"Oh."

…

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Eek, that sounded a bit annoyed.

"What is _'Blaue Zipfel mit Sauerkraut und frischgebackenes Bauernbrot'_?"

„Bratwurst boiled in a mixture of water, vinegar and assorted spices. The rest is pickled cabbage and brown bread. I don't think you'd like it." He sighs.

"Oh. Okay."

…

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Shit, now he's definitely annoyed. He looks up, suppresses a sigh and smiles. "I'm sorry. What do you want to know?"

"What is '_Elsässer Schlachtplatte'_?" He shudders.

"Trust me, you don't want to eat anything with the word 'Schlacht' in it."

"Okay."

…

"Sasuke?" He looks dangerously close to slamming his head on the table so I decide not to ask him what the hell _'Forelle Müllerin mit Petersilienkartoffeln und Meerettich' _is. "Nevermind. What are you having?"

"Rehbraten in Steinpilzsoße mit Rotkohl und Kartoffelknödel."

„I think I take the same."

* * *

_Later in the evening_

I'm not so sure anymore if it had been a good idea to take Naruto out for dinner in that restaurant. Sure, he had eaten, but not as enthusiastically as I would've liked. It's my fault. I shouldn't have lost patience with him. But his constant questions _were_ getting on my nerves. Sigh. And the result? A dinner in awkward silence. No, not at all how I imagined it to be. Damn! Well, better luck next time. I hope there will be a next time.

I smile at the sleeping boy in my arms. Yes, it has been a long day for my dobe. He fell asleep in my car almost as soon as I was heading out of the parking lot. I looked at him almost the whole ride through. He looked so peaceful. Like a little whiskered angle. Ugh, I'm sounding sappy. Uchihas don't sound sappy!

He's a heavy sleeper. I tried to shake him awake when we were at his home but it was to no avail. So I took out the bags with his clothes and picked him up bridal style. God, he really is light. I had no problem carrying him to his floor. Now I have a problem. I'm standing in front of his door in dire need of a third arm. How am I supposed to fetch the keys? Hmm, like this? Slowly I snake the arm that's holding his back towards his left front pocket. Almost there. I hear a sigh. I freeze on the spot.

"Sasuke?" He's mumbling, still half asleep. "What are you doing?" Shit! Why on earth must he wake up when my hand is dangerously close to his crotch? Think fast, Sasuke, think fast.

"Hehe. Well, you…ahm, you were asleep. And I didn't want to wake you. So I tried to get the key. Since you were asleep, you know." Great, now _that_ sounds convincing. Quickly I place my hand back to his side. He sighs again.

"Wait." Then he rummages through his pocket, pulling out the key and unlocking the door. Still in my arms. He doesn't seem to mind this fact. I carry him over to the couch he's usually sleeping on and lay him down carefully. He's almost asleep again. I take of his shoes and place his blanket over him.

"Sasuke, are you angry at me? I'm sorry for being dumb." I smile at him and give him a small peck on his forehead.

"No, I'm not angry at you. And next time we will go out for ramen. I promise." He only mumbles and slips completely into dreamland. I turn of the light on my way out and close the door softly behind me.

TBC

* * *

**Shikamaru:** What a drag. He's not here at the moment. So I have to do the work. Reviews please. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Sorry for being so mean to you in the last chapter. Every time I imagined one of you trying to read one of the names of those german dishes out loud had sent me in a fit of laughter. But I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you. It's the same with a good friend of mine. He's an American, so usually we speak English together. But he speaks German fluently and whenever he does he has one of the sweetest accents imaginable. I could listen to him babbling in German all day long. And he really is a blabbermouth. Even following one to the bathroom keeping on talking is not past him. Anyway, down to business.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit, much less Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8 

(Narutos POV)

His soft kisses slowly trail down my throat, leaving behind warm spots. I moan. He tenderly sucks at my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine and leaving my face blushing. Fingertips are brushing my sides, gingerly, light as a feather. The soft kisses wander down my chest, the tip of his tongue caressing my skin oh so gently. He kisses my right nub, sucking gently at it, stealing another moan from me. Carefully he blows at my erect nipple, the cool sensation making me dizzy. Ever so slowly his kisses wander downwards, to my belly button. Playfully his tongue tips into it, making me shiver yet again and moaning his name lovingly, pleading. Sasuke. His fingertips brush over my belly, leaving nothing but goose bumps and fading memories of their touches behind. They come to rest barely above my pubes, massaging my skin. My panting gets heavier, ragged. I plead him. Please, please, do what you want. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly his teasing fingers wander down, caressing the hot shaft with the slightest of touches. His lips on mine, oh so soft. Eagerly I open my mouth for him, his silky tongue entering my mouth, tasting me, making me groan in desire. Slowly our lips part, he looks me lovingly in the eyes, whispering my name. Naruto. Naruto. Rise and shine all you funk-addicted party-people

"AAAAAH!!" My alarm radio blares annoyingly loud. I sit bolt upright in my makeshift bed, panting heavily. What the fuck was this? How did Sasuke get – Nevermind. He's not here. Nope, he's not here and I didn't just dream _that_. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't just lye around and dream stuff like this. Not with a _friend_ as the special guest. NoNoNo. I turn around on my belly and scream into my pillow. Ouch. Bad idea. It reminds me painfully of my big problem I have down there. NoNoNo, I didn't get a boner dreaming of Sasuke. I didn't! I scream into my pillow again. Then turn on my back, glaring at the ceiling like it was its fault I had that dream. Groan. No, this won't due. Why is this happening to me? Does life hate me so much? Always choosing me? Making me have a crush on a friend? On my best friend? Well, on my best friend who is _not_ currently in a mental ward. He is not even _gay_. Am I gay? Do these weird dreams make me a queer? No, no, it has to be the hormones. Yep, that's it. It's the hormones fault. And it's also the hormones fault that I will go to the bathroom and take care of my problem. And I will _not_ think about Sasuke. No, not at all.

After my shower I had an earth shattering revelation. Which is why at this very moment I'm sitting in my kitchen staring at my mug of coffee. It's cold now. I haven't even taken one sip. Shit, I am gay. I'm a bloody arsebandit. I _had_ thought of Sasuke while beating my meat.Why me? And just when my life had finally begun to turn out fine. Shit! I don't even know what my friends think about gays. Okay, I know that Chouji likes to watch lesbian porn but that's about all. And I wasn't that lucky with this kind of information in the first place. Shit, should I tell them? What if they will reject me again? Hate me again? I wouldn't survive it. No, I have to keep it secret. Yes, that's it. Keep it a secret and act normal.

* * *

(Shikamarus POV) 

Something's not right. Something's bothering him. How troublesome. How come every time one of my friends have a problem they end up with me? Yes, I've come to think of Naruto as a friend. A rather troublesome friend but a friend nonetheless. I knew something wasn't right the moment he came out of the door and greeted me. Just too fake. The smiling, the terrible good mood on a Saturday morning. How come we ended up training on a Saturday morning at nine? I don't know. I do know, it was the only time I could get the key to the dojo from my sensei. Yes, I have the bothersome honor to train Naruto in Taijiquan. It's a drag. He can't even concentrate on standing still. This way he will never be able to take a good stance.

It's now almost a month since we adopted him into our group. He's a different person now, I guess you could say. He even got a bit touchy-feely. It's remarkable if you put the fact into account that before he freaked out when someone so much as brushed him. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but only barely. Today he seems like a visitor from the past. Withdrawn, shy and most of all, silent. Even someone with the empathy of a brick like Kiba could see that he is worried about something. I sigh inwardly. Best to get it over with now. Can't have him like that when the Halloween Party is this evening. Sasuke would kill me. So in the midst of our 'pushing hands'(1) training I decide to give it a shot.

"So, bother to tell me?" He avoids eye contact and tries to look confused.

"What? Tell you what?" I sigh, then in my movement towards him give him a slight push so that he lands on his butt. "Hey! What was that for?" I sit down next to him.

"Even a blind man could see that something's got under your skin. So what is it?" He still looks away and rubs his knees absentmindedly.

"Something with Gaara…"

"Bullshit. If it had something to do with Gaara you would've told me first thing this morning. Now give it a break and tell me. You know you can. It's way to troublesome to bite you." He smiles weakly at my last comment.

"I don't know. It-it's something really big and I don't know how you would react when I tell you. I'm afraid."

"Nothing to be afraid of. Other than you propositioning your undying love towards me I swear I won't run away screaming." He just winces at my joke and his posture seems to shrink. Hmm, not so far of the mark, Shikamaru. I react smoothly. "Heck, even _if_ you would proposition your undying love towards me won't send me running away screaming." I give him my most reassuring smile and a small backrub. "So spill it."

"No, it's not that. I'm not in love with you." He sighs, then takes a deep breath. "IthinkImightbegay."

"Hmm? Was there a sentence under all this mumbling? Come on, I know you are able to speak." Giving him a playful push on the shoulder I try to encourage him some more. Another deep breath.

"I-I think I'm gay." He defiantly refuses to look in my direction. He trembles.

"That all?" His head snaps to me, relief clear on his face. I smirk. "You were afraid to tell me that? Hell, you should give me a little more credit th-" I'm cut short because of a little blonde fluffball trying to squeeze all the air out of me constantly mumbling 'Thank You', like a bloody mantra. I pat his back. "There, there. Everything's okay now." He giggles, lets go of me and immediately mutates back to the new and improved Naruto, constantly blabbering and not able to concentrate on a topic for more than a minute. Just as I want to tell him to shut up he bombards me with his next questions.

"Do you think I should tell Sasuke? How will he react? And Chouji? Should I tell him, too? How will he react?" He hops up and down, expecting answers. How troublesome.

"Yeah, you should tell them. But not immediately. And they will react the same as me." Plus the dancing and yodelling on Sasukes part. But it's not my place to tell. But my curiosity gets the better of me. "So, anyone you have a crush on?" As nonchalantly as it can get. Naruto blushes furiously. Now that's an answer. I smirk.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I should tell. Okay, I'll tell but only if you promise not to tell anone about it because I want to keep it a secret and I'm really nervous so please don't laugh or say anything or-"

"I promise. Just tell." God, he was close to suffocating. Again he giggles.

"Sorry. So…,ahm,…it's…it's YOU!" I look at him, shock in my eyes. He points and laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Naah, just kidding, not you. It's Sasuke." Suddenly turning very shy again. Sasuke will so dance and yodel when he hears this. I smirk. Standing up I reach out a hand towards him. Naruto picks it up and lets me heave him from the ground.

"I think you should tell Sasuke while on the party. And now back to business. We have a training to complete."

"As you wish, brainiac-sensei."

"Moron."

TBC

* * *

**Me:** Sorry for this short chapter, but I'd planned to make the party chappy a bit longer. You'll see. 

**Shikamaru:** Brainiac-sensei. You are mean, you know that?

**Me:** The only thing mean here is that hickey on your neck from a certain sand-nin.

**Shikamaru:** (hiding the hickey) Oh what a drag. REVIEWS PLEEEAAASE!!!

(1) pushing hands: A training technique in Taijiquan. See Wikipedia for more


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Tonight I've been through hell and back

**Me: **Hello all you out there. First I want to apologize for being extraordinarily late with this chapter. I want to explain why. Life hasn't dealt me very fortunate cards these past weeks. First my tooth, then a dead computer, then a cold with fever (we had snow on easter, funny, ne?) then a whole lot of problems, some major, some minor, that I had to deal with. My mind wasn't free at all. I couldn't concentrate enough to write a single word. Again my sincere apologies. But now I'm back. Hopefully this time till the end of this story.

**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own yaba yaba bla bla. And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9

An evil, maniacal laughter could be heard echoing through every corner of the mansion. A cackling, so disturbing it could have caused many a person with a weak heart to drop dead on the spot.

"HAHAHAHA, you will never be able to defeat me, little brother! You don't have enough hatred inside of you!"

"No Itachi, now is the time for my revenge! I will defeat you and END you. Once and for all! HAAAAAAAAA!!" Grunting can be heard, shifting and the rustling of clothes. Then eerie silence.

"Oooooh, that's not fair. I almost had you!" I'm glaring at my brother who's standing in front of me, arms crossed and a smirk of superiority firmly planted on his face.

"What shall I say? It's your fault that you constantly challenge me, Itachi Uchiha, unofficial world champion of thumb wrestling." The alarm clock of the oven rings. Pizza is ready.

Three hours have passed since my humiliating defeat at the hands, erm thumb of my brother. Sigh. Scanning my room I see almost every single piece of clothing that I possibly own scattered throughout it. Man, I can't believe that I can't find anything good enough to wear this evening. Groan, I sound like a bloody chick. I'm more than a little frustrated by now. The chuckling coming from my doorframe doesn't help, either.

"God, Itachi, shut it. The situation is dire. I want to look good tonight." I frown at him. He sighs.

"Sasuke, you're an Uchiha. And a gay one at that. You'll always look good, no matter what you're wearing." Gracefully he removes himself from the doorframe he's currently leaning on and walks into my mess of a bedroom, looking around as if searching for something. "Ah, here we go." He grabs a black long sleeve I swear I didn't even know I owned, walks towards a pile of discarded pants, snatches a pair of black Joop! Jeans and throws the two pieces at me. "That'll do." I look at him, then at the clothes in my hands, then at him again.

"You know, sometimes you're giving me the creeps. How do you do that?" It's frustrating, really. Here I am, wading through my complete wardrobe until I'm close to a nervous breakdown and than along comes my brother, needing about five seconds to get me just the right outfit. I take a look at the mysterious long sleeve. When did I buy it? I mean it looks _good_. It's made from silk and has silvery tribals coming down the sides of the sleeves.

"Just wear your Doc Marten's with these and voila, perfect outfit for the party." I smile at him. "Besides, you're acting like you have a date. Anything I ought to know?" He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Damn, I can feel the fever rising again. A little bit of pink colors my cheeks. His grin only gets wider. "Aww, me little bro has his first loooove." The fever rises.

"No! No date! Come on, don't be so mean." God, my dobe is rubbing off on me. I whine. Ugh. Uchihas _don't_ whine. I'm pathetic. Sniff. "I just have a reputation to keep, is all." Yeah right, the eagerness to look good for my dobe has nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. My brother's grin only gets wider, threatening to split his face in half as he starts to walk out of my room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." I look at his retreating back. I swear to god, one of these days I'm going to strangle him for his omniscience. Mhh, I still have a task at hand. Now let's go to the bathroom and become the perfect sight.

A ten minute shower and an hour in front of the mirror later I'm ready to go pick up my date, erm dobe. It's his first party ever. I hope Shika hasn't done anything during the training, like maiming him or delivering him a black eye. No, he won't. He knows how utterly terrible my retribution would be. So, everything okay? Hair style? Check. Clothing? Check. Eau de toilette? Check. Good, good. Everything's going to be fine. Now tie the boots. Snap! Shit, there goes the shoelace. Fuck it, I don't believe in omens. Just going to wear my vans. And oh so careful to avoid puddles. Vans still dry? Check. Up to the car. Gas? Ch-Shit. Time for a refill, I guess. Nevermind, I will still be on time.

Great, why for fuck's sake must everyone conveniently have to be on the road at the exact same time as me? And why does everyone conveniently have to refill his bloody car at the exact same petrol station as me? I bloody fucking can't believe it! Hello, good mood? Where've you gone? I want to go with you. Sigh. I still have some time left. I will only be about 15 minutes late.

Did I mention how much I hate traffic jams? Surely not because until _now_ I haven't been in a fuckin one! Why had this motherfucker today of all days chosen to drive his sorry excuse for an automobile on this particular street on this particular time only to have it break down? Moron. I could kill any moment now. Sigh. I hope this piece of junk is off the street soon. I just have to phone my dobe. Oh shit! I've forgotten my cell at home. Great! Just fuckin' unbelievable. Really. Can this day get worse?

Hooray and cheers. I'm finally there. And I'm only what? Oh, yeah, only an hour late! Grr! Does god really hate me? PLOTCH. Yup, god _does_ hate me. Otherwise there wouldn't have been a bloody puddle right HERE!! I hate rain! I hate god! I hate the world! Isn't there any puppy to kick? Calm down, Sasuke, calm down. Count till ten. You're only four floors from seeing _him_. He'll throw a fit if he sees you like this. If he isn't down yet because I'm a fucking hour late! Calm down.

The four floors indeed help me to get my cool back. I'm not angry anymore. I'm nervous as hell! Geez, moron, this isn't a formal date. Not really. So no reason to get clammy hands and shit. Knock knock knock. His doorbell still isn't functioning. I wait a minute. Two minutes. After three I knock again. Harder. Ah, there are footsteps. The door opens to reveal my dobe. EH? WHAT THE FUCK? A BLACK WIFEBEATER AND ORANGE SWEATPANTS??

"Oh, hi Sasuke. It's you. I thought you've gotten my message." Message? What the fuck is going on here? Why does he look so sad and forlorn? He walks into his "living room" and flops down on the sofa, leaving the door open. I walk in, closing the door behind me.

"No, I forgot my cell at home. Look, I'm sorry for being late but you won't believe what…"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not going." He's WHAT?? What the fuck? Hell, what happened? A thousand questions are running through my head, all at the same time but all I manage to cough out is a strangled

"Why?" as I sit down next to him. He doesn't look at me when he answers.

"I just don't want to, 'kay?" I snort. I don't buy a single word of this shit.

"Don't want to my ass. You danced around the whole week saying how much you look forward to your first party. So what's the reason? And I mean the real reason." The first words came out really rough but when I heard him wince and shy away from me a bit my voice became incredibly soft. Sigh. I wish I could give him a backbone this instant. And another bone as my eyes fall onto one of his nipples because of his not tight at all wifebeater. I shrug the thought away. Narutos voice is a whisper as he answers.

"Kiba. He found out my phone number. He threatened me. Said it was better for me not to come." He sounds so vulnerable at the moment, looks so fragile that I can't help myself. I scoot over to him and take him into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, dobe. Shika is there, Chouji is there, I am there. We will protect you. And I don't think Sakura will allow anyone to harm another guest. And she will especially allow no one to harm you. No one in their right mind will dare to touch one of your hairs. Of that I will make sure. So please come with me, okay?" I can see his resolve crumbling.

"He said he will shove an enema up my ass and then lock me into a closet until…, well and thereafter throw me into the main room." He sniffles slightly. I only hug him tighter.

"If he ever comes near you again I swear I will break more than his nose. Please. You were so happy to go a-and I would be happy too if you would come. Don't let this fucker win." Right now I don't give a shit if Uchihas are allowed to stutter or not. The situation at hand is way to dire for these petty things. My dobe said he won't come with me to the date, erm party. This can't happen!

"You would be happy?" He wiggles a bit in my arms and looks up at me, a warm smile on his beautiful features. "W-will you stay with me the whole evening?" I smile back at him, the smile that only belongs to him.

"Of course I will. What makes you think I won't?" God, I want to kiss him so badly right now, I have to do something! So I stand up. Sigh. No kiss for poor Sasuke. Boo hoo. I walk towards Narutos closet and open it, rubbing my chin with my fingers as if thinking and mumbling something along the lines of what to wear, what to wear. AH, found it. Grabbing the burgundy longsleeve with the fancy looking black kanji which run down at the right side of the chest on it and the pair of black baggy jeans I bought him on his birthday I turn around and throw them at him.

"Here. Change."

"Do-do you think I will look good enough in these?" Hell, you will look absolutely gorgeous in this outfit!

"Hn, you will look better than anyone. Well, except me." I smirk at him. He grins at me, the sparkle back in his wonderful eyes.

"Teme." With that he shoos me into the kitchen so he can change. I sigh inwardly at the cruelty of this fact but comply. Poor me, not even allowed a sneak peak. Life really is a bitch.

"I'm ready. You can come." Oh you wish. No, bad Sasuke, get your thoughts out of the gutter! I turn around and hold my breath. Naruto looks at me, very shy and selfconscious. "And, what do you think?" What I think? All my thoughts immediately crash back into aforementioned gutter. Adorable. Kissable. Fuckable. God help me, please! The longsleeve is almost skintight, the jeans ride dangerously low on his hips, parts of his _wait, silken?_ boxers can be seen. Breathtaking.

"Hn." His face falls. I clear my throat. "All the girls will drool over you." He cringes. Damn. What is it with him today? How to say what I want to say and not sound gay? "You sure as hell will be one of the best looking guys at the party." At this his face lightens up again, making my jeans feel a bit too tight.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Come on, lets go. Because of me we are already late as it is." He nods, grabs his keys and out we go.

"Say, Sasuke, why is your left shoe wet?"

...

_At the party_

We arrive at the Casa Haruno in twenty minutes. Yeah, right, when I wouldn't mind some traffic jam induced alone time with my dobe I won't get it. God really is a cruel bastard, isn't he? The first thing my dobe does as he gets out of the car is gasping.

"My god, Sasuke, look at this house! It's fucking huge!" Yeah, I know, the Harunos are one of the richer families in town. But still, their villa is nothing special. But I guess with Naruto being poor and all this shit that he is utterly impressed.

"Hn, it's okay." Wait till you see _my_ house, hehe.

"Okay? You said okay? Sasuke, the _garage_ is bigger than my whole apartment." He just stands there and gawks.

"Whatever. Lets get in before something nasty flies into your mouth." Smirk. His mouth shuts with an audible click and he follows me to the entrance. So okay, it is kind of fancy with the Romanesque pillars at the canopy, the terracotta red color and stuff but it still has this nouveau riche touch. My my, ain't I snobby. At least the garden seems well tended as far as I can see. Music, laughter and the talking of numerous people can be heard. Seems like the party's well underway. Thank god Sakura absolutely hates costume parties. I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a halloween costume. Naruto looks very shy and nervous at my side. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen. You're gonna have a great time." He nods and takes a deep breath. I ring the doorbell. A minute later Sakura opens. She gives us both a heart warming smile. Hn. Has she finally overcome her silly fangirliness?

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Finally. I'm glad you could make it. Come in. Enjoy the show." I smirk. My dobe smiles brighter than the sun, his nervousness gone. We walk in. Naruto turns towards Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. Thanks for the invitation. I'm really happy that I'm allowed to come. A-and your house is really wonderful." She just smiles at him and ruffles his hair. I'm so proud. Sniff. Not even the slightest flinch from my dobe as he is touched. But I feel jealousy rearing it's ugly head. She's touching _my_ Naruto. Grr! Bitch. I clear my throat.

"Come, dobe. Let's search the others." Akh! Out of the gutter, damnit!

"Okay teme."

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, do you want me to show you the house later?" Good heavens, no! I'd rather dance bare ass naked in the snow!

"Sure! I'd love to!" Groan. Moron. I sure have to learn you decent face reading skills.

"Hn. Whatever." Her face beams up like a pink Christmas tree. Hell, probably their Christmas tree _is_ pink. Before anything worse can happen I grab my dobes arm and pull him away from this nightmare.

"Oi, teme! Don't be so possessive, will ya?" Smirk. Dobe, you don't even know the meaning of possessive. Yet.

It takes a while for us to spot Shika and Chouji in the crowd but finally we're able to reach them. Guess I should've searched in the kitchen first. Shika sits at the island looking bored out of his mind – which he probably is – and Chouji stands at his side, talking and, well, eating. A skill he has honed to perfection. Hn, the kitchen is blue. A deep Prussian blue. I'm surprised. Someone in this family actually has taste. Naruto greets them warmly with that bright smile of his. Chouji gives my dobe a once over and grins.

"Hey Naruto, you look good. You should wear no orange more often." Naruto blushes and puts his tongue out. Smirk. I love his blush. I fetch us both something to drink, something with _no_ caffeine for my dobe and then we settle down for an hour of goofing around, small talk and backbiting of other party guests. Then Shika leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"Don't you think today is the perfect opportunity to tell him?" He smirks. He actually has the cheek to smirk at me. I smirk back, deciding to play dumb.

"Tell whom what?" Shika lets an annoyed groan out.

"Chouji that his zipper's open." My eyes flash there. Ugh, bad idea. Shika grins. "No, dumbass. Tell your secret love that you're gay. And I'd prefer it if it were in this life." I suddenly become shy. No, Uchihas don't… agh, cut the crap.

"But what if he screams bloody rape and runs away? I really don't want to lose him as a friend. And if he doesn't take it well it _will _be the end." Shika only smiles reassuringly and pats my shoulder.

"Trust me, I have a feeling he won't. You should give him a little bit more credit then that." Just as I want to answer him I feel a hand on my other shoulder. God, what is it? Is it the Touch-Sasuke-whenever-wherever-you-want-day? I turn around and suppress a groan. Oh great, it's Neji, my self-proclaimed rival. Trying for years to outdo me in everything, anything. Hell, if he thought I'd knit he would learn it just to outdo me there. He's pathetic. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hyuuga." He glares at me. I glare back. Moron. From the corner of my eyes I can see Shika talking in a low voice with my dobe but then my attention is drawn back to Neji.

"Uchiha. Didn't you once say that you'd rather be tortured to death by a horde of pillaging squirrels than to ever set another foot in this house again?"

"Hn." As if I would grant you the honour of a decent answer, pale eyed freak. Yeah, I know. One could tell I really don't like him. He smirks.

"And what's with your sudden change of hearts towards _him_? Some sort of community service or just pity with a failure?" I'm fuming by now but I don't show it. My outwards appearance is as cool as ever. I hope.

"Hyuuga, one might think you are actually jealous because Naruto is a dear friend and you are not. So why don't you do yourself and the world a favour and go drown yourself in the pool? I'm sure you will beat me at that." His smirk only gets bigger.

"At least it's nice to know that it's not some evil prank you're playing him. Have a nice day." He turns around and walks away. Huh? What the hell did that suppose to mean? I turn around to be greeted by the sight of a Shika who looks like a cat that got the cream.

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Neji was scouting. His cousin has a crush as big as a mountain on our little blonde here. And when she's concerned he is concerned. That's all." Oh great, just what I needed. Female competition. I turn my focus to my dobe. He's talking with Chouji.

"…eat so much?" Chouji grins at him.

"I work out every day and fat burns faster into muscle. Also have to keep my weight class for the wrestling team."

"You're on the wrestling team? Wow, I didn't know. I have to watch one of your matches." Yeah, yeah, whatever. Chouji in a skin tight spandex suit. The dream of my sleepless nights. Naruto on the other hand…no, no! Bad daydreams! Shika nudges me.

"Ahm, Naruto?" He looks at me, slightly bewildered. Huh? Why does he blush all of a sudden? Hn, never mind. "I have to talk to you. In private." He nods. Gosh, he looks as nervous as I feel.

"Yeah, me too." Huh? Shika decides to be helpful once again.

"I recommend the left corridor on the second floor. It's off limits."

Our walk towards the second floor is shared in awkward silence. It feels like hours till we reach the left corridor but still we are there far too soon. I'm scared shitless. How will he react? I can't afford to lose him, I know it will be the death of me. This isn't just a silly school crush or simple sexual affection. I'm truly and absolutely in love with this blonde little sunshine. But I have to tell him. I owe him the truth. I owe him so much more for all my past crimes but at least at this very moment I owe him this fact of my life. And if he does freak out I can still join a monastery. I look into his deep blue eyes, captivating, more beautiful than the sky on a frosty and sunny autumn day. Once more I wish I could just drown in them, sink into them and leave this world for good. I steel myself and take a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something…" just as he starts at the same time

"I want to tell you something…" We both look at each other and start to giggle.

"You first." My dobe shakes his head no.

"No, you first. Please." I take another deep breath.

"Naruto, I-I wanted to tell yo-"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN." Oh why good heavens now of all times? ARRGH!! Why had this god damned pink haired leech now of all moments decided to latch itself at my arm? Why me? Excuse me while I kill myself.

"There you are, you two. Do you have time now? Pleeeeaaaase, I want to show you the house." Yeah, and I want to bash your bloody way too big forehead in. I look at Naruto. He looks positively relieved. I plead with my eyes. Please no. Then he opens his mouth.

"Erm, sure, I suppose." God, I'm doomed.

One and a half hours. Bloody one and a half hours. Sakura was blabbering so much the whole time. Who the fuck can talk about a fuckin _bathroom_ for fifteen bloody minutes. And the whole time this fiend had my arm in her clutches. Aaaahk!! I have to burn this longsleeve when I come home. And the whole time Naruto was grinning. Grinning! At my predicament. Wait dobe, you will pay for this. The last stop was the garden. Now finally it's over. After the _thing_ on my arm had blabbered for about ten minutes about the fountain Naruto and me are currently standing in front of. Sakura had bid her farewell five minutes ago. And that only because Shika had yelled and waved her over. He positively saved her. I don't know how much longer I could've hold back my urge to kill her. Now we both just stand here, enjoying the silence. Then my dobe turns his head towards me, smiling.

"You know, this fountain is actually pretty…pretty. When one can look at it without getting ones ear talked off." I only hn at him, still angry about the tour. He sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be so much torture for you. I didn't know she would try to get into a symbilowhatever relationship with you." Huh? Was there a bit of venom in his voice? I look at him and smile.

"It's called symbiotic, dobe."

"Whatever, teme. So…what did you want to tell me?" Sigh. Moonlit night. Stars. A fountain. Me and my secret love. Pretty romantic, actually. Still looking at him I start again.

"Naruto, I want you to know… see… I-"

"There he is! That's the asshole that broke my nose, Lee! Get him!" GOD DAMMIT!! Why did I even bother waking up today?! Kiba, you JERK!

"Naruto! Into the house! NOW!" My dobe runs off, Kibas goons still to far away to stop him. Good.

"I don't know, cousin Kiba. These two seemed to enjoy their moment of youthfulness and energy. Why disturb them. We could've at least waited till after sunrise." Hn, that's a voice I don't know. He's not from here. God, what a freak. So…green. And a bowl cut. Geez, is he a neighbour of Gaara? Help, his eyebrows are going tot eat me. He's a miniature Gai!!

"Lee, I'm family! We are supposed to help each other. So now beat the crap outa this bastard!" Hn, I must give this Lee-weirdo some credit. He doesn't seem to be very eager to fight. Lucky for him.

"I know, cousin Kiba. But you know my philosophy is not to fight unless to protect myself or someone precious to me." Whatever, you still don't stand a chance.

"I'M FAMILY!! I AM PRECIOUS!! NOW DO IT, FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" Sai looks pissed because my dobe has made his escape while Shino only looks annoyed. He seems more interested in enjoying the party than being in this circus. Must be because he sits down and watches some glow worms dance. Bushy brow weirdo seems rather miserable with the prospect of having to fight. I take my typical stance. Instantly his face lightens up. Huh?

"Oh, I see. A worthy opponent. You studied Bujinkan Budō Taijutsu by the look of that stance. I'd love to spar with you one day." Then he goes into his stance. Shit, he's a martial artist? His legs wobbly, upper body swaying back and forth. Wait. Drunken style? Oh great. He wouldn't even consider fighting if he hadn't mastered it. This isn't going to be a piece of cake.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? I said NO FIGHTING!! Stop immediately!" To be honest, I was never before so glad to hear Sakuras voice. I get out of my stance and look at who's coming. It's Sakura, of course, then Ino, Temari, Shika, Chouji and my dobe. Ha, he must've called the cavalry. In no time at all they are at my side.

"Kiba! I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to behave yourself! Now get out! Sai, you too! Out of my house! And you, mister-" She turns to Lee and suddenly stops yelling. "Oh, who are you? Oh my god…your brows are so bushy and… and your hair is so, so _bowly_."

"He-hello. I'm Lee, Konohas handsome devil. Yo-your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me feel like… kissing it." God, somebody please give me a bucket. And Sakura blushes?

"Well…, there's lots of room up there…" And then they both walk away, together, ignoring each and everyone of us. Well, that was rather random. Hn, at least I have one less fangirl, I suppose.

"And, have you told him?" Shika is suddenly at my side, whispering, startling me from my thoughts about this…incident.

"How? Every time I want to someone else shows up and screws the scene." He snickers.

"Well, seems like not the luckiest day for poor Sasuke, _hn_?" Yeah, laugh at me, lazy bastard. Just you see, I'm going to tell him. In fact, I'm going to tell him now!

"Hey, Naru- Where is he?" I can't believe it!

"Oh, he went back inside with Temari. I think they are talking about Gaara." Thanks Chouji. That saves my day.

Great. Just great. How many people are here? I search for half an hour and still neither hide nor hair of my dobe. Where is he? And why do a lot of these people act so strange at once? I almost believe they are getting drunk. But Sakura never has alcohol at her parties. So I dismiss this as another facet of this jinxed day and venture farther on the quest for my dobe. Suddenly someone pats me on my shoulder. Sigh. Another fangirl? As if there weren't enough today. I turn around. It's Temari. She looks worried and annoyed at the same time.

"I think someone tampered with the punch. My guess: alcohol."

"Why?"

"Because Naruto is completely wasted. He's on the couch, sleeping. I heard you're his lift so I suppose you better bring him home." With that she's gone. Groan. Why me? Why's that happening to me? What did I do? Sigh. Nothing I can do about it now. I walk over to the couch. The sight that greets me is horrible. Tempting, but horrible. His hair is dishevelled, his clothes wrinkled, a stripe of his belly can be seen and his sleep is very obviously alcohol induced. I pick him up bridal style and carry him out of the house to my car. Great. Just great. This was by far the worst day of my life. Hn. I can't let him be alone in his state. Very cautiously I place him on the passenger seat and shut the door softly. Then I send Shika a text message. Plopping with a sigh and a groan in the drivers seat I take a weary look at Naruto. Sigh. I shake my head. Stupid. When I ever get my hands on that dick that poured the alcohol into the punch I'm going to wring his neck. I start the engine and drive home.

Finally home. I only had to stop two times because of a drunken dobe threatening to vomit all over my car. But now I guess his stomach's empty. He was half awake for most of the ride but I don't think he will remember that fact tomorrow. He was only babbling incomprehensible nonsense anyway so I didn't pay attention. Only one time when my name fell I bothered to listen but unfortunately that was the last word before he fell asleep again. I hope my brother's already asleep when I bring my wasted crush in. In his oh so perfected omniscience he will immediately know who it is and _that_ can very well wait till the morning. So I get out of my car, shut the door, go to the passengers side, open the door and haul my drunken dobe out. I close the door with my foot and carry Naruto to my room. I know we have many guest rooms but I don't think that he will take lightly to waking up in an unknown place with what I'm positive will be his first hangover.

I lay him on my double bed and look at him. God, am I frustrated right now. Carefully I take of his shoes. Sigh. I start to think. Will I take advantage of him when I take of his jeans and the shirt? No, that's ridiculous. So, again very carefully I take of his longsleeve, the jeans and the socks. He's lying there now only in his dark blue silken boxers. God, this was a mistake. The moonlight shining through the window makes him look otherworldly, beautiful, making it a sin to so much as look at him. Sigh. Why did I have to fall so hard for you? I put him under the blankets and make myself ready for bed. When I got out of the bathroom I walk to the other side of the bed and lay down. Just as I make myself comfortable something scoots up to me, mumbling in its sleep and cuddles, seeking warmth. Well, who am I to complain. Sigh. I can't resist anymore. I give him a small peck on the forehead and smile.

"I love you, Naruto."

TBC

* * *

**Shikamaru:** Well, that was rather long.

**Me:** I owed it to my readers. I still feel bad for not having updated for such a long time.

**Shikamaru:** As long as you do it now…

**Me: **That's a promise. BTW, somehow Temari made her way into this fic.

**Shikamaru:** (smirk) I realized…REVIEWS PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hi there

**Me:** Hi there. I think I have to explain myself. Concerning the reviews. I really appreciate them. I read each and every one of them and consider your thoughts and suggestions. I'm just plain lazy about answering them. So even if you don't get an answer I hope you keep on giving me reviews, support and suggestions. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's a jerk in Shippuuden. Makes my poor Naruto cry. Oh, and I still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 10

Huh? What the- What time is it? Groan. Oh my god, it's four o'clock in the fucking morning. Gah? Where's Naruto? Noise? Ah, bathroom. Hehe, someone's driving the porcelain bus again. Poor dobe. There shouldn't be anything left in his stomach by now. Seems to be done though. He flushes. Good boy. Gargling and sloshing. Yeah, I suppose he has a bad taste in his mouth. I know I should feel sympathetic but it's his own fault. Stupid dobe. Why did he have to get drunk in the first place?

Ah, he's coming out again. Hihi, time to fake sleep. I watch him out of the corner of a half closed eye. He's swaying slightly, sniffing and moaning. God, he looks like a half dead puppy. How can anyone not feel sympathy at a sight like this? His voice is small and a bit hoarse.

"God, Sasuke, I'm dying. Help me." He climbs back into bed and, surprisingly, cuddles back up to me, letting out a small sigh. By the looks of him he's almost back in La-La-Land. "I-I think… it's more…than a… crush…" The last word barely audible. But I'm suddenly completely awake. WHAT? MY dobe has a crush? No, not crush. He LOVES somebody? Was it _this_ he wanted to tell me? No, this cant be! He's mine! _I_ love him! Shitshitshitshitshit. My whole world comes crashing down. A weight to big to measure it squashes my heart. I want to punch him! No, no, it's not his fault. I don't wish him any harm. I'm going to kill that _bitch_ he fell in love with instead. No, no, he won't talk to me ever again if I do this and that DEFINITELY won't do at all. He deserves to be lucky. But it's killing me! That bitch! How can she do this to me. Steeling his heart like this. And with random thoughts about slowly torturing a faceless girl to death my mind slips away into a restless sleep.

* * *

(Narutos POV)

Augh. Head hurts. I'm sick. What happened? No, moving's a bad idea. Huh, where am I? A bed. It's comfortable. Not my sofa. Not home. Mmh, this pillow's so soft and warm. Silky. Huh? Pillows have heartbeats? Noooo, don't want to open my eyes. Want to sleep! Sleep on this pillow with it's heartbeat in this comfortable bed. Till I feel better. Till judgement day. My eyes snap open. I'm not at home! Wha- Sasuke's the pillow? I'm at _his_ place? Ohmygodwhathappened?? He's awake? Startling up I feel a blush coming. God no, I only have boxers on? Oh god, I hit on him! He looks so sad and…

"About time you woke up. Breakfast's almost ready." No, his voice sounds so impassive. I've ruined everything. I'm about ready to puke again. God, fuck, why did I have to get drunk? I _never_ drink alcohol. I can only nod, I'm not trusting my voice right now. He gets up. So do I. We both put our clothes on. I'm following him down to the kitchen. Neither of us says a word. It's the most uncomfortable silence I've ever been in.

I can smell the breakfast. My stomach turns. I wasn't hungry to begin with but I think right now I'm not able to ever eat again. Still not talking we turn into the kitchen. At the stove stands an older version of Sasuke. Minus the scowl he's wearing since I woke up. He turns and smiles at us. His smile freezes somewhat when he sees the condition we are both in but his only reaction is a slight chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

"My, my, what do we have here? Two adorable little morning persons." Sasuke only grunts in response and ploffs down at the island. The older version – his brother? – turns to me and extends a hand. "Hi, I'm Itachi, the grouchy ones brother. And you are?" A take his hand and give it a small shake.

"Naruto."

"Ah, good morning, Naruto. It's always a pleasure to meet one of my brothers friends. Do you need an aspirin or something?" His smile is gentle but it cannot warm my frozen innards.

"Yes, please." God, I hate it when my voice is so small and weak. But I can't help it. Sasuke's still pointedly ignoring me. Itachi hands me two pills and a glass of water. I thank him weakly and swallow them. Itachi looks at Sasuke, then at me, then back at his brother, then sighs and shakes his head. I turn to Sasuke.

"I-I think it's better if I go now." It's very hard to fight back the tears at the moment.

"If you insist." Shit. It's over. With a rattling sigh I turn away and walk towards the entrance. I'm so lost in my sadness that I neither hear the sigh coming from Sasuke nor the steps from his brother following me. Just when I reach for the handle Itachi's voice startles me.

"Mind if I give you a ride back home?" His smile is warm and sincere. I shake my head no.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk." Now it's his time to shake his head no, still smiling.

"I insist. It's an honoured tradition of mine to drive my brothers friends home after a sleepover and I don't plan on letting this tradition go any time soon. Did you have a jacket with you? It's pretty cold outside today." I shake my head no once again. He grabs one from the coat rack and hands it to me. "Here, it's one of Sasuke's. I'm sure he won't mind. Just give it back on Monday." I take a look at the leather jacket and like an automaton I put it on. Then he leads me out of the house.

* * *

(Itachis POV)

Something's definitely wrong here. The moment these two came down and walked into the kitchen the words 'Here is something off big time' danced around them. Sasuke _usually_ is not that grouchy in the morning and the other one, well, lets say the hangover was not what caused his state. Naruto, hm? I've never seen him before. I wonder if he's the one. Little brother, you actually have taste. He's a good looking one, this one. But what happened? Well, dress me up and call me Sally if I'm not going to find it out. I take another look at the blonde boy on the passenger seat. He looks so sad, almost ready to cry by my guess. Oh, Sasuke, what have you done?

"Naruto, do you mind if I take you out for a walk? It'll help with your hangover. And I think you will like the place." He only shrugs his shoulders, still looking out of the window by his side. Oh well, I'm going to take that as a yes. So I make a left turn and prepare myself to leave the city.

Forty-five minutes later we are at the perfect place for a walk and a nice little talk. During the ride I noticed that Naruto had once or twice stealthily rubbed at his eyes. I have to be really careful with this one. But as soon as I stop and shift to park he climbs out and stares wide eyed at the sight.

"Wow. It-it's beautiful!" It is, if I may say so myself. We are at a grove mixed of birches, beeches, maples and ashes. Now in autumn it shines in all different shades of reds, yellows and oranges. The sight is almost as breathtaking as the Indian summer in New England. A beaten path leads into the grove and to where I know is a small pond. It's a beautiful place of nature left alone. My girlfriend showed it to me and I know where our wedding's going to be.

"Glad you like it. Now come on, let's go. I want to show you something special." He nods and runs to my side. Come to think of it, when he's not sad and grief stricken he's rather cute. I may not be into men – or boys, for that matter – but I can still tell if one is good looking without asking my sexuality.

I can practically see the hangover being blown away by the crisp wind. As we walk farther into the grove Naruto looks around awe stricken.

"I've never thought we'd have such an awesome place that near the city, believe it. Thanks, Itachi." I smile at him.

"My treat." So, how to start the conversation. "Naruto, how long have you been a friend of Sasuke? I've never seen you around before." He turns his head to me, a small sad smile on his face.

"Friends. Yeah…" He sighs. "A bit over a month. But I've known him since Elementary…" His voice fades and he looks away into space. I decide to take a chance.

"He can be an outright bastard sometimes, ne?" He quickly turns to me again.

"NO! HE ISN'T!" Well, I never expected this reaction. He looks shocked and backs off a few steps. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry." He looks positively terrified by now. I raise an eyebrow at him. What is this supposed to mean. Is he afraid of me? I smile my reassuring smile at him.

"No offence taken. You can calm down. I can't be mad at you because you defended the honour of my little brother. Besides, it's very hard to get me mad at all so there's nothing to be afraid of." Seems to be doing the trick. He calms down, his breathing's getting steadier. He tentatively comes back to my side. I still smile. Oh, well, I smile most of the time but that's not the point here. "So you don't think my brother can be a bastard sometimes?"

"Yes. No. Oh gosh, he _can_ be, but only to people he doesn't know or like. To his friends he's loyal, sincere, warm, kind. And he's very protective. Sometimes even a bit possessive." As he tells me this a warm smile graces his handsome features and his eyes sparkle with pure emotion.

"So you like him, hm?" He still smiles.

"Yeah, I do. I really do." The last sentence a whisper, barely audible. But it's all the answer that I need. Now I need to know what went wrong last night with these two, apparently in love with each other, idiots.

"Mind to tell me what happened tonight? You two didn't seem to feel very comfortable around each other this morning." He blushes and stutters, then turns away. Ah, we're here, so how about a little distraction. "Look, we've reached our destination." I point at the pond. Naruto looks and is – again – at a loss of words.

"It's beautiful." His voice a whisper so as not to dispel the scene before us. The pond was resting there, like a crystal mirror glistening in the autumn sun, reed dancing gently in the breeze, water lilies still flowering, the white almost ethereal.

"How about a little rest? There, under the ash?" I point at one of the trees. The small blonde only nods, still in awe. We walk over in companionable silence and sit down, a perfect view of the pond before us. "So, have you thought about an answer yet?" I know, I know, I'm a sneaky git, bombarding the poor sod with all these sceneries to open him up but I _am_ an Uchiha after all. And Uchihas always get what they want. It's only the choice of weapons that matters.

"I-I'm not really sure if you're going to like what you hear." He looks away. My my, he really is a shy one.

"Try me." He sighs.

"I don't really remember much of anything but I-I think I m-might have h-hit on him." He shudders and seems to steel himself for only god knows what. Is he really afraid I might hit him? I sure have to ask Sasuke about this boys past.

"Oh. So you're gay then. That's all?" His head whips to me and he stares at me wide eyed, thunderstruck. I smile at him, the same smile I gave my little brother when he told me. I should get it patented though as it seems that every gay teenager in this city is coming out at me.

"You're not mad? No yelling for raping your brother in his sleep? No beating?" Then, scared by his own words, he winces and tries to get up. I put a hand on his shoulder, still smiling, and gently but firmly push him back down. I sigh. He looks close to tears now.

"Shhhhhh, don't worry, calm down. I could never hit someone like you. Sasuke would kill me in my sleep if I even thought about hitting you. And no, I'm not mad. You said yourself that you don't remember a thing. My guess is that you imagined this due to your hangover. And for you being gay. I don't base my opinion of people on their sexual preferences. And I like you. You are likeable. Shy and weird, but likeable." Tone soothing, smile still in place, he finally calms down. He _is_ weird, this one. He looks at me, first bewildered then a smile grows on his face. Yes, smiles definitely look better on him than frowns.

"Th-thank you. But Sasuke…" I start laughing, cutting him off in the process.

"Sasuke just had a bad morning. It happens once in a while. Do not think about it anymore. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. But now we should get going. It's starting to get cold."

The rest of the walk and the ride back home were done in companionable silence. I must say I was a bit shocked by the sight of his living conditions but that's only a question of time till that changes, right? Smirk. Now to you, dearest little brother. I walk into the kitchen only to see him still sitting at the island, glaring at his cup of – now very cold – coffee. Seems like he hasn't moved an inch since I left with Naruto. I walk past him to pour myself a cup of coffee. Then I turn around, looking at the pathetic sight of my little brother.

"Is he the one you're in love with?" A rhetorical question, really. He mhhms a positive as an answer. Sigh. His first heartbreak, eh? Even if it's imaginied. "You are a complete idiot, you know?" Ah, finally a reaction. He stiffens his spine and glares at me.

"And why, oh wise one?" Good, he spits the words out. Let him be mad at me, it takes his mind off other things for a while.

"You tell me, moron." Hehe, good, he's positively furious right now.

"He's in love, okay! He told me in his drunken stupor when he came back from puking his brain out!" He deflates again, a spineless, lovesick little boy. Sigh. Okay, sue me. This technique didn't work too well.

"And has he told you who is the lucky one?" He shakes his head no.

"He thought I was still sleeping. And before he spilled the name he fell asleep again." Sigh. How one Uchiha can be so dumb it hurts is past me. A blind one could tell whom the blonde has fallen for. But Sasuke can't see it. Sigh. Time to be harsh again.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, I don't know what went up your arse tonight but it's time you remove it and apologize tomorrow for today's behaviour. That is _if_ you value a friendship." With this I leave a shell shocked Sasuke behind and retreat into my study. I still have work to do.

...

_Morning the next day_

Bastard! I know he's right. Itachi's _always_ right. God, I'm so stupid! Hell, even if he's in love with godknowswho I'm still his friend and I _do_ value his friendship. Even if it hurts. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I really hope I haven't done too much damage. Narutos self esteem is still brittle. I _know_ he can't bear rejections. And that's basically what I've done yesterday. But still. It was a good advice to wait a day. I needed almost all of rest of Sunday to calm down and accept the fact that all we're ever gonna be is friends. If I'm not too late.

I've never climbed four floors so fast in my life before. Now I'm standing very irritated in front of the fucking door and hammer like a madman against it because my dobe fucking won't open it!

"What's this ruckus?" I suppress a shriek and turn around. The door to the neighbouring apartment has opened and a man glares at me. He's in his thirties, I would guess, not too bad looking for an old geezer, wears a Sepultura longsleeve and some worn blue jeans. His feet are bare. "You're disturbing my morning routine with my coffee and my online game something fierce. If you're searching for Naruto, you're too late. He's already gone to school…"

I don't listen to him anymore but run the four floors back down as fast as I can. Right! Stupid Sasuke! I should've known he won't expect me to collect him. Not after yesterday. Stupid! Jumping in my car, starting the engine I drive the way from his home to school, carefully searching the boardwalks for any sign of my blonde. After about two miles I'm greeted by a sight that makes my blood boil. My dobe forcibly pushed into an alleyway by…_Sai_.

I step on the gas roaring towards them. Once there I jump out of the car only to hear the first painful scream. I run into the alleyway only to see my Naruto with a bloody nose and Sai punching him full force in the gut. I see red. Just as my love falls to his knees I do a roundhouse kick, hitting Sai in the right temple. He crashes against the left wall. But I don't stop there, no sir, he's paying. Another kick, downward this time, aiming at his right knee. My foot connects. A sickening crack can be heard but I'm way past caring. Sai shrieks in pain. I elbow him in the nose breaking it. Than I grab his neck, force his upper body down and ram my knee into his solar plexus. Sai falls to his side, whimpering, trying to crawl away. Just as I'm about to kick his fucking face in I'm grabbed from behind and pulled away. From somewhere far away I can hear a panicked voice screaming.

"Stop it! STOP!! You're going to kill him!!" Someone wraps his arms around me, pushing his face in my chest and sobbing. "Stopitsopitstopitstopit. Please. Don't do this. Don't hit him anymore. Please, stop. Stop." I blink. My senses are coming back. It's Naruto who's clinging at me and crying like a madman now. Fuck. What have I done? I-I totally lost control. I turned once again into something my dobe fears the most. Tenderly I wrap my arms around his trembling body and press my face into his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shhshhshhshh, don't cry anymore. It's over. Shhhh. Everything's going to be okay. Shhshhshhshh." I whisper into his hair, rubbing his back gently with soothing motions till his crying went down to silent sobs.

"Please call an ambulance." I can't believe it. He's concerned for some arsehole who planned on beating him up and letting him lie there. But his voice, full of fear and sadness makes me do it anyway. I fish my cell out of my pocket and call an ambulance. Then slowly and carefully I lead my still trembling dobe to the car, glaring at Sai who's wheezing for air and groaning from pain. I don't know what's wrong with me but I still don't feel any remorse at all at the sight.

Once at the car Naruto has somewhat regained his composure. He pushes himself away from me, glares and starts pounding at my chest, screaming.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT AGAIN, BASTARD!! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!! YOU LOOKED LIKE SOME INSANE MONSTER!! NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" He stops beating my chest up – thank god, since it somehow started to _hurt_ – and envelops me again in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you or hurt you but you scared the shit out of me but thank you thank you thank you for saving me just please don't ever again lose it like this I can't stand the thought of seeing you like this." I hug him back.

"I promise. I-I don't know why I lost it like that. It's just, I can't stand it seeing you in pain or anyone harming you. A-and I promised to protect you so that no one will ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry that I myself broke that promise yesterday. We're still friends, okay?" He looks up, smiling at me and nods. I'm sighing a sigh of relief. From afar I can hear the siren of the ambulance. Now I don't want to be here anymore when they arrive so I lead my dobe to the passenger door. "I'm driving you back home, dobe. You're in no condition to go to school today." With a look at my blood stained shirt I come to a conclusion. "And neither am I. Do you mind if I come home with you?" He shakes his head no.

"No, not at all. I'm glad. I don't want to be alone at the moment." I smile.

The drive is a rather short one. We also skip our usual routine of talk-silly excuse-talk and walk straight to his apartment. Once in I decide that now's as good a time than ever to tell him what I wanted to tell him at the party. Naruto gives me a baggy hoodie to change into while he washes the blood from his face. Ugh, the hoodie's orange. We sit down in the kitchen, Naruto making coffee. I clear my throat.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something." He turns around, focused only on me.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto, I'm gay."

TBC

* * *

**Shikamaru: **Talking about cliffhangers. You know they're going to throw rocks at you till you die a horrible death for this.

**Me: **I don't think so.

**Shikamaru: **How come?

**Me: **Because then there will be no more chapters. And your love will not be fulfilled.

**Shikamaru:** (jumping up to stand protectively in front of the author) No stones, vegetables or deaf grannies are to be thrown at this author!! If you want to throw anything at him, then it shall be REVIEWS!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. The poll is closed now. About a sixth or less of those who read the announcement have actually voted. Hardly representative but that's the way a democratic decision is reached.

Anyway, a whopping 100 percent said they want to have lemon. So that's how it's going to be. That means more work for me and the chapters will take a bit longer to finish because I don't want to write bad lemon.

The next chapter will be online in about a week. That's not because I'm lazy but I'm currently unemployed and I'm going to write and send lots of applications.

Wish me luck,

and thanks


End file.
